Curiosity
by undefmidi
Summary: She is a super curious person, one of the Big Three and a senior in U.A. What happens when she finds herself more curious of a certain green-haired boy who didn't use his quirk during the Sports Festival? Get ready to drown in pure fluff.
1. Interest

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N) – This takes place in the Sports Festival Arc, also… Minor spoilers from the Manga.**

This is my **third fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 1** – Interested

On the 3-A classroom, three people were talking:

The first one was a blonde boy with cowlick hair. He had a plain face, but a gentle smile.

The second one was a black-haired boy with an awkward aura. He was trying to hold the conversation with the other two.

The third one was a girl with long blue hair that twists around itself at the waist area. Her eyes were in the same blue-tone, and she had a happy expression.

They are U.A's Big Three: The students with more potential.

"Togata, when do you think that the U.A's Sports Festival for the freshmen will start?" – Asked the bluenette. She was excited to see more people… And their quirks.

She is a curious person, and her blunt nature just adds to it. She will often ask invasive or off-putting questions. Her name is Nejire Hado (1st name, 2nd name). Her quirk allows her to send shockwaves through her body, and its even possible to take down two villains with Gigantification Quirks. She can also fly with them.

Nejire is intrigued by other's quirks and unique physical features, and her curiosity and bluntness increase that exponentially.

She is often taken control by the black-haired one. His name is Tamaki Amajiki.

He is a socially-awkward person, with low self-confidence and also an Inferiority-Complex. He often thinks that he is not good enough, and needs others to confirm that he did it right.

The other one, who Nejire asked the question, is called Mirio Togata. He is considered the 'leader' of the Big Three. He is the best candidate for No. 1 Hero for the future.

Even though he receives a lot of praise, he doesn't let his ideals blind him, and has a hero-like personality. He is a perfect example of a hero.

After receiving the question, he looked at Hado.

"I'm not… But I have an idea. Maybe in a week or so, based on our freshman's Sports Festival." – Togata answered the bluenette.

"Ok, thank you!" – She thanked him – "Also… Thankfully they decided that the senior's Sports Festival will be held later, therefore we can watch the first-years! I'm so excited… I want to see more quirks." – She added excitedly.

"Just don't go overboard…" – Amajiki warned her for he is the one in charge of keeping her form embarrassing more people… He remembered a lot of things that happened between the three.

…

After a couple of minutes, in another classroom, the teacher arrived.

He had a pessimistic and grumpy aura around him. He had longish black hair that covered a part of his eyes, and he was wearing a bandage-scarf.

"Sit down everybody. I have an important announcement today." – Announced the teacher.

His name is Shota Aizawa, or Eraserhead – his hero name.

He is a very gloomy and pessimistic person and doesn't show affection or anything to the classroom, but actually, cares for them. He doesn't show that directly though… Wait… Does it means he is a TSUNDERE!? … I'll drop this… for now.

And after his announcement, the class started to speak with themselves, making a ruckus.

"Shut up…" – He said in a stern voice, making everyone stop to talk instantly – "… I am here to say that we will have the U.A's Sports Festival, and so you will have a free week to train." – He said as the classroom started to create a bigger ruckus.

The teacher sighed at this and decided to wait a bit.

' _This is going to be a pain…'_ – He thought to himself.

…

After a week, the entire class prepared themselves. It was now the opening ceremony for the festival.

Bakugo, who was the Player Representative, went to the stage to perform his… ehrm… Speech?

"I will win this. I will be first place." – Bakugo said it with a straight face and caused the entire classroom to be targeted by the rest.

And so, Midnight announced that the first event will be The Perilous Obstacle Race Around The Stadium.

It is just as the name says, they will race to the end. First place wins.

…

Meanwhile, the Big Three were watching it on the TV that was placed inside the classroom. Everyone was paying attention to everything.

When Bakugo said that, the entire class chuckled, except for two people: Tamaki and Mirio.

Tamaki didn't mind, and Mirio noticed that he was being serious.

Nejire was chuckling at that. It was amusing for her.

' _I can't wait to see more quirks!'_ – She thought to herself excitedly.

' _Calm down…'_ – Tamaki thought to himself as if he read her mind.

After that, the Event started.

Everyone started running, and when they arrived at the first obstacle, a certain bi-colored haired boy made a giant wall of ice, killing a robot, blocking the path and easing his way out.

'Interesting strategy…' – Mirio thought to himself.

After that, the rest of the competitors – 1-A especially – started to make the way out of there.

There was a huge variety of quirks showing here and there. Everyone was using their quirks… except for one person…

' _Why isn't that boy using his quirk? I'm SO curious!'_ – Nejiki thought to herself as she looked to a certain green and black haired boy.

He was currently running without his quirk, utilizing solely his own and pure strength.

She saw him picking a part of a robot.

' _Is his quirk related to metal?'_ – She pondered while watching. Her eyes were not leaving him for one moment.

Suddenly, another robot approached him, and he slashed that robot-part at the robot, killing him.

The boy was now running towards the objective.

' _He didn't use his quirk, I'm sure… Why?'_ – She thought, still looking at the boy.

After he ran, slashed some robots and ran, he arrived at the Second Obstacle: The Fall. That obstacle consisted of a mini-canyon with some platforms, and they had to go across it. There were also some ropes here and there.

The green-haired boy got a rope, and walked through cautiously, holding for his dear life. His eyes were not filled with fear, but determination.

' _Not even here? WHEN IS HE USING IT?'_ – Hado thought to herself, still looking at the boy.

For some reason, she forgot the interest on the other participant's quirks but focused on the boy who hadn't show his.

She was anxiously waiting to see his quirk.

And so, after crossing the 'canyon', he arrived at the Third Obstacle: The Minefield.

The boy looked and saw the two leaders were too far away.

Still holding the metal-part, he had an idea.

' _USE YOUR FREAKING QUIRK!'_ – The bluenette was screaming inside her mind.

She noticed that he stopped walking, and saw him caving some bombs carefully with the robot part as the other participants that passed him glared.

' _What are you doing? You can't stop now!'_ – Nejire thought to herself. She was rooting for him.

After a minute or so, the boy got a lot of bombs arranged in a pile.

' _Is he doing what I think he is doing?'_ – Hado asked herself rhetorically.

He got the metal part and jumped at the pile.

' _He is…'_ – That answered the bluenette.

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly a huge pink explosion resounded throughout the entire place as the boy disappeared from where he was.

A streak of pink smoke was seen flying, and the boy was quickly catching up to the leaders.

' _I want to see his quirk… SO BADLY! I mean, it isn't possible for someone quirkless to get in here, is it?'_ – She thought to herself.

Even though she is totally curious about other's quirks and unique physicalities, she had never been so interested in someone's quirk like that since she saw All Might fight criminals at the news for the first time.

After that, he was falling…. However, the green-haired boy didn't plan the landing, so he was about to fall face-first into the ground.

Time seemed to slow down for him and Nejire.

The two leaders were surpassing Izuku.

' _It's over for him…'_ – The bluenette thought to herself just before seeing something that she wasn't expecting.

The boy, before falling to the ground, with a determined face, picked the metal piece, and slammed it onto the ground, causing an explosion and sending him further away. He was now in first place, running from the others.

The bi-colored hair decided to use his Ice-quirk and make a platform for him to go quicker.

The explosive sand-colored hair boy started using his explosions to follow the green-colored hair…

It was too late.

"Winner… Izuku Midoriya, from the Hero Course!" – President Mic yelled in excitement.

After that, the camera zoomed to the winner, and Nejire looked at the boy.

"He won without using his quirk…" – She mumbled as she started to blush a bit. She wasn't aware of that, but Tamaki was. He chuckled softly and quietly.

' _Someone's got a crush, eh?'_ – The black-haired boy thought to himself, grinning slightly as not to call attention to himself.

"Impressive! I didn't see him using his quirk once… It shows that heroes are more than quirk vessels, but instead, they are people with capabilities." – Mirio said happily as he saw the winner smile.

"Yeah." – Amajiki agreed.

Nejire was still staring at the boy, with her blush still visible.

"Earth to Nejire. Hello?" – Tamaki said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I thought it was pretty interesting…" – She said, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

Even though she is blunt and curious, she is still bound to embarrassment.

' _I am interested in that boy… Izuku Midoriya.'_ – She thought to herself, as she smiled.

…

 _ **For those of you who didn't read the Author Note at the beginning, this story takes place at the Sports Festival arc, and this story contains minor spoilers from the manga. If the spoilers increase, I will warn you.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	2. The Cavalry Battle

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N) – I will not follow the plot from canon totally but base myself on it. Expect some changes in dialog, and that's it, for now.**

 **Also, next chapter goes (probably) in the day: 19/10/2017 - Thursday**

This is my **third fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 2** – The Cavalry Battle

After the Obstacle race ended, the Big Three were talking to each other.

"… So I thought that the bi-colored haired boy could use the ice from the beginning, and avoid losing." – Mirio said.

Tamaki looked at him.

"I agree, but the sand-colored haired boy could keep those small explosions until the end, and actually win." – Amajiki said his opinion on the matter.

Nejiri, however, had her mind on the green-haired boy: Izuku Midoriya.

' _I wonder what quirk he has… Oh CRAP! I DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO THE OTHERS!'_ – Nejiri panicked.

Amajiki noticed that she had a desperate face and tried to call her, but to no avail.

"Nejiri! Come back to us, you're not an astronaut!" – Tamaki said, causing Mirio to chuckle a bit.

She snapped out and looked at them embarrassed.

"H-Hey…" – She answered, still embarrassed.

Amajiki sighed and face-palmed. Mirio just kept smiling.

"As we were saying, what did you think was interesting about the quirks from the first-years?" – Amajiki said.

"Oh… The green-haired boy, Izuku Midoriya." – She answered.

"I asked about the quirks… Usually, you make a detailed speech about 'How cool was that quirk'… Oh, I see… Someone has a crush, eh?" – Tamaki teased her.

Well, Tamaki is a socially awkward person, but that is mostly with people he doesn't know. He is close to both of them but sees Nejiki as a big goofy sister. He teases her from time to time, not constantly though.

Hado blushed intensely.

"N-N-No!" – She refused, while her red face contrasted her blue hair.

"Being a tsundere? What a cliché…" – Amajiki teased her more.

"I-I'm not! I-I was j-just… I-Interested. I mean… he didn't use his quirk once." – She said, changing the subject and composing herself.

After she said that, Amajiki and Mirio realized that what she said is true.

"After you mentioned it… He didn't…" – Togata said, placing his hand under his chin.

"Yeah… I wonder why…" – Tamaki agreed.

And then, Midnight started to speak. The attention of them turned towards the screen.

"So the 42 first places in the Obstacle Race will partake in the next round: Cavalry Battle!" – Midnight started, as a leaderboard appeared behind her, showing numbers attached to every place – "The lowest the place, lower the points said person has… But there is a catch! The first place, Izuku Midoriya, will be valued at 10 million!" – Midnight said as Izuku's face changed into a hardcore deadpan.

That face Izuku was making is very funny.

' _That face!'_ – Nejire thought while chuckling a bit.

And so, Midnight started to explain the event, and after that, everyone started to make teams. Izuku had a hard time doing so.

Mirio and Tamaki started to comment on the groups that were being formed.

"… And that's why I think that it's interesting… What do you think Nejire?" – Mirio asked Hado, and she looked at him.

"I think that Midoriya will have a hard time choosing a team…" – Nejire said, not noticing that she said his name.

"Midoriya…? The first place?" – Togata asked her.

She noticed that she said his name.

"Y-Yeah…" – Nejire answered, a little embarrassed.

"I've noticed something… You've been focusing on him a lot. Why is that?" – Mirio asked her.

She thought for a moment before answering.

"W-Well… I am not sure, but maybe it is because… He doesn't use his quirk often?" – She answered him and herself.

Nejiri is just as clueless as Togata on this one.

…

After some time, the groups were formed, and Izuku was paired with Tokoyami, Mei, and Uraraka.

"We will start the event in 10 seconds!" – Midnight announces, making everyone focus – "10! … 9! … 8! … 7! … 6! … 5! … 4! … 3! ... 2! … 1! … Start!" – She counted it down.

And so, the even starts.

Most of the groups charged at Izuku's, but they escaped through Mei's Hover Boots and Uraraka's Zero Gravity quirk.

They flew around the place, running from other groups and trying to hold the 10 million-headband until the end of the Event, which lasts 15 minutes.

A lot of teams attacked Midoriya's, and some even got close, but with Uraraka's quirk, and Mei's gadgets, they survived until the half of the event.

…

Izuku's group was running around, dodging. Suddenly, Thet had been attacked by Mineta's… shelter?

Minoru's group was basically Shoji guarding him and Tsuyu.

Mineta threw one of his sticky orbs, hitting the sole of one of Mei's Hover Boots, sticking it onto the ground.

' _Crap!'_ – Midoriya thought to himself while trying to find a way out.

He activated his jetpack, sending them flying but damaging one of the Hover Boots.

Bakugo, however, saw this and launched himself into the air, going for Izuku.

Tokoyami defended with Dark Shadow, and Bakugo was caught by Sero.

They escaped successfully, and landed on a corner, away from everyone… except for Todoroki's group.

Shoto made Ice Walls around Izuku and their group, closing all the ways out.

' _Oh no… I can't use the jetpack anymore…'_ – Izuku thought while trying to think of ways to keep the 10 million headband.

…

' _I hope they can get out of that…'_ – Nejire thought to herself, biting her nails out of tension.

"H-Hey, Nejire?" – Tamaki called his friend.

"Yeah?" – She answered.

"C-Can you stop biting your nails? It's… kinda scary… This look on your face doesn't help either…" – Amajiki continued, genuinely scared of his friend's face.

Her face was serious, looking at the monitor with fierce. When he pointed that out, she noticed what she was doing and stopped.

"O-Ok…" – She answered, stopping what she was doing, when suddenly-

…

" **RECIPRO BURST!** " – A scream resounded the whole stadium.

Todoroki's team looked like they teleported to the flank of Izuku's team. Something was missing…

"The headband!" – Izuku loudly said, looking backward in shock. Iida's legs were smoking from the overheat.

…

"NO!" – Nejire screamed, standing up.

She called the attention from her classmates, as they looked at her in confusion.

"I-I-I-I j-just saw a b-bug… Y-Yeah, a bug…" – Nejire desperately tried to cover herself, and her classmates looked back at the screen.

She sat back in her chair, while Tamaki and Mirio were on the verge of laughing. Nejiri, however, noticed this.

She slapped the back of their heads, making them stop chuckling.

…

"ACHOO!" – Iida sneezed. Someone called him something bad somewhere.

After that sneeze, Izuku's group charged towards Todoroki's, using their vulnerability that was caused by the shock that Iida gave them.

' _They shouldn't have changed the order of the headbands when they caught ours!'_ – He theorized mentally while picking the first headband of Todoroki's neck and moving far away from them.

' _USE YOUR QUIRK!'_ – Nejire was screaming mentally, "dying" to know what Izuku's quirk is.

Midoriya had a happy face but soon was turned onto desperation.

"WHAT A SHAME! MIDORIYA'S GROUP DIDN'T CATCH THE 10 MILLION HEADBAND!" – President Mic announced as the crowd roared with enthusiasm.

' _I WON'T GIVE UP!'_ – Izuku thought, determined.

So his group charged onto Todoroki's, and his arm started to shine. Red veins started to appear and small lightning bolts started to cover it.

…

"HE'S USING HIS QUIRK!" – Nejire screamed from excitement, and the classroom looked at her again.

They turned to the monitor again, because they wanted to know what was happening, and Nejire did it too.

Mirio and Tamaki were almost laughing, but quickly composed themselves as to watch the round.

…

Izuku approached Todoroki, and Shoto's arms started to expel flames. The look on his face screamed "Desperation". He was overwhelmed by Izuku.

Midoriya opened his palm, and feinted a push, only to cover Todoroki's arm – the one that was covered in flames -, and swing it sideways, dissipating all of the fire.

…

"YES! YEEEES!" – Nejire was overjoyed by Izuku using his quirk. It was curiosity with an intensity that she never experienced… It wasn't only bound to his quirk, but to him as a whole.

It still was unknown to her, but every second that passes, she would get more curious on the boy… Even though they didn't meet yet.

And that move that Izuku performed only made her more curious.

…

' _It may be the last one then!'_ – Izuku thought while reaching for Todoroki's neck.

Suddenly, he covered his arm with ice and blocked Izuku's charge.

Bakugo could be seen using his explosions to fly towards them, and-

"TIMES UP!" – President Mic yelled as the Event ended.

Katsuki slammed his head against the ground in a comical way.

Izuku was looking down, sad. He wanted to help his teammates to go to the next round, but…

' _Is this all I am capable of?'_ – He thought – _'I am supposed to be All Might's successor… Dammit…'_ – Izuku thought as tears threatened to fall down. Izuku blocked them though.

And then he got a tug from his back and saw Ochaco looking at him. She pointed at Tokoyami.

"When you attacked Todoroki…" – Fumikage said, raising a headband with enough points to pass – "You let me use an opening… So I got it. We got it." – Tokoyami said, making Izuku's eyes glisten with tears.

He was crying with joy.

"Thank you…" – Was all that Izuku said.

…

Nejire was shedding a tear of joy.

"He… *sniff* did it…" – She said between sniffles.

Mirio and Tamaki looked at her confused. They weren't expecting her to cry…

"Are you… Okay?" – Mirio asked Hado.

"Y-Yeah…" – She answered back.

Nejire was really intrigued and grew very fond of the green-haired boy.

' _I will talk to him when the festival ends! I want to know more about his quirk!'_ – She decided.

…

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	3. The Battle Tournament

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N) – I am SO sorry for the delay… I was on a trip and had to update** _ **Change**_ **, so I will write this more often! Sorry!**

 **Also… Mad respect for Mirio – Those who read the manga know what I'm talking about… NO SPOILERS AT THE REVIEW/COMMENT SECTION PLEASE!**

This is my **third fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 3** – The Battle Tournament

The Cavalry Battle finished, the winning team was Todoroki's. Midoriya's team passed by a small margin but passed nonetheless.

Nejire shed a small tear from joy. She saw Izuku – the one she was having a lot of interest lately – winning and felt happier from that.

"OKAY! NOW WE WILL HAVE AN HOUR BREAK, AND SMALL EVENTS WHILE IT HAPPENS… YEAH!" – President Mic yelled and announced.

Nejire processed those words and stood up. Mirio and Tamaki looked at her, and immediately knew what she was planning.

"Don't think about it! He has to prepare himself!" – Mirio sweatdropped while standing up as well.

"Yeah, don't. He needs to rest, and a next-level curious person WON'T help…" – Amajiki added, sweatdropping together with Togata

"Nope, can't wait." – Hado said as she just activated her quirk: Wave Motion to fly past them, not leaving a chance for them to catch up to her.

Her quirk allows her to manipulate and generate shockwaves; it is a powerful and versatile quirk. She can also fly with it if she uses her Shockwaves.

…

And so, she was now distant from her classmates, searching for the 1-A participant's lounge. That lounge is an agglomerate of small rooms for each participant, allowing them to have privacy; they could make strategies, rest or even leave the room if they wanted.

The place was guarded by cameras, but as long as she keeps a small profile, she won't be deemed as a threat. The safety was increased after all.

Nejire also knew a lot fo U.A's building because of her curiosity. She basically knew every nook and cranny of the school's building, so finding that was easy as breathing for her… Curious much?

After a couple of minutes, she was near the lounge, so she stopped using her quirk – to keep a small profile – and kept walking; she eventually arrived there.

' _Crap… I don't know his room…'_ – Hado thought to herself, pondering on what to do – _'Oh, I could ask one of his classmates!'_ – She nodded mentally.

She chose a door randomly and walked up to it.

 **Knock Knock.**

The door was knocked, and after some seconds it was opened; a girl with pink and messy hair that had antennas, black eyes and yellow pupils opened the door.

She looked at Hado and was confused by her presence.

"H-Hello?" – Mina spoke, trying to know what she was doing here.

"Hi! Do you know where Izuku Midoriya is located here?" – Nejire bluntly asked.

Ashido was astounded by her bluntness, and was about to question her… But she took another look at her and her question…

' _SHE WANTS TO SEE MIDORIYA?!'_ – Mina screamed mentally.

And a smile crept onto Mina's face.

"Oh yes. He is at the third door to the right." – Mina gave the correct directions.

Nejire thanked her and walked to Midoriya's room.

'And the ship has sailed~! … I'll have to write some fanfics once this is over. Kufufufu' – Mina grinned.

…

Hado arrived at Izuku's door.

'It's now or never… Wait, why am I so flustered!?' – She pondered but remembered that she had limited time to her friends came to drag her back.

After that moment of hesitation, she knocked.

 **Knock Knock.**

After a few seconds, Izuku opened the door, only to see a gorgeous blue-haired girl; her hair started to twirl around itself at the waist-area. Her deep-blue eyes reflecting the green-haired boy… He was on another planet.

"H-Hey? M-Midoriya?" – She said softly.

He snapped out of his daydream.

"Y-Yea? Wait, how do you know my nam-" – He started, but was quickly interrupted by her hand covering his mouth.

"Sorry, but I have to hide from my classmates for a moment… Whisper only, k?" – She whispered.

He nodded as she silently uncovered her hand from his mouth.

"What is your quirk? What can it do? How did you do that against that bi-colored hair guy? …" – And her questions kept coming… and coming… and coming… and coming… and coming… and coming… and coming… and coming… and coming… an- You get the gist of it, right?

Izuku just stared at her and tried to process everything she was questioning to him; after some time, two guys appeared. One was blonde and had a cowlick; the other had messy dark hair and pointy ears. They were running around the place, and after they saw Nejire, they quickly came here.

" *pant* … Sorry..." – The dark-haired one said, panting. It seemed like he was running desperately. The blonde bowed after he said that.

Izuku just looked at them, confused.

"F-For what?" – Izuku questioned them.

"F-For her… taking your… time…" – The dark-haired one answered, still recovering breath.

Izuku just looked at them and chuckled.

"""?""" – The three looked at the green-haired boy, confused.

"No problem! I already did everything I could for the time being" – Izuku said after his chuckling stopped.

They sighed in relief.

' _Ojiro left 10 minutes ago… I have to thank him later.'_ – Izuku thought, remembering what Ojiro told him about Hitoshi Shinso.

"Ok. Now if you don't mind, we will catch our 'fugitive pet'." – The blonde said as Izuku and Nejire sweatdropped – "By the way, my name is Mirio Togata, nice to meet you, Izuku Midoriya." – He said as he extended his hand.

"My name is- Oh sorry, you already know." – Midoriya nervously chuckled as he shook his hand.

"His name is Tamaki Amajiki… He's kinda socially awkward when he doesn't know someone." – Izuku looked at the referred person and smiled.

He extended his hand to Amajiki.

"I feel you…" – He said, reassuring Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled and shook his hand.

"H-Heh…" – Amajiki chuckled awkwardly.

"I-I'm Nejire Hado! You c-can call me… N-Nejire…" – She said, blushing a bit and stuttering

'' _SHE'S STUTTERING?!''_ – Tamaki and Mirio thought at the same time!

' _I think this crush reached a whole new level…'_ – Tamaki theorized.

' _Wow… Didn't see that coming…'_ – Mirio commented inside his mind.

Izuku saw that blush but shrugged it off.

' _Not possible. Nope. Not with me… Deku…'_ – He denied any delusion of her blushing at him.

After all of that, they parted ways, and Izuku waited inside the room; Nejire was dragged back to her classroom by Mirio and Tamaki. She got an earful after that.

…

' _Only a minute before the match starts…'_ – Izuku noted mentally.

And so he reviewed everything he planned; he knew about that brainwashing effect and the possible ways of avoiding it, as it was explained by Ojiro before Nejire entered the room.

"The participants Izuku Midoriya, from 1-A, and Hitoshi Shinso from the General Department come to the arena. Your match will start" – A mechanical voice called them.

And so, both of them were about to enter the arena.

"AND NOW WE WILL START THE FIGHT BETWEEN IZUKU MIDORIYA, FROM THE HERO COURSE! … HE GOT FIRST PLACE IN THE OBSTACLE RACE, AND SHOWED SPECTACULAR USE OF HIS SURROUNDINGS!"- President Mic announced yelling.

And the crowd started to cheer. Finally, the next Event would start.

"AND WELCOME HITOSHI SHINSO, FROM THE GENERAL DEPARTMENT! HE- Wait, how did he pass?" – President Mic announced him but was confused. He didn't remember anything from him.

It wasn't President Mic's fault, for Shinso used some sneaky methods with the brainwashing, not calling the attention of anyone; also, President Mic was paying more attention to the ones the crowd would be interested the most.

"A-ANYWAY, WHEN THE REFEREE – MIDNIGHT – SIGNALS, YOU MAY START THE MATCH! … YEAH!" – He yelled… again…

Midnight looked at the both of us, and we nodded; she then signaled the begin of the match.

…

'Can't wait to see more of his quirk! … I couldn't receive any answers… Those two party-poopers…' – Nejire pouted mentally.

""Achoo!"" – Tamaki and Mirio sneezed at the same time and looked back at her.

They were glaring at her, and she sweatdropped.

""Did you say something?"" – They both questioned in unison.

"Uhh…" – She was scared.

After that, they quickly looked back when President Mic announced the match.

…

Midnight signaled the beginning of the match, Izuku readied his stance and Shinso looked at him with a smug face.

"That boy… Ojiro. He was an idiot to forfeit after the Obstacle Race. Gave up too quickly. He shouldn't be here." – Shinso said as Izuku grew angrier.

"What did y-" – Izuku started, only to stop in his tracks.

"I won." – Shinso stated as his smile grew.

Everyone started to comment on that, and the huge majority didn't know about Hitoshi's quirk.

…

"What is that boy saying? He won?" – Nejire commented, confused.

The arena has mics implanted in strategical places, and the audience could hear it – the TV audience specifically.

"I don't know…" – Tamaki commented.

"Yeah… Maybe his quirk has something to do with control because Midoriya suddenly stopped walking." – Mirio theorized.

"Maybe…" – She answered, looking back at the fight.

…

"Now… Walk out of bounds." – Hitoshi demanded, and Izuku started to walk towards the limit.

 **Izuku** was slowly walking towards the limit; he looked like he was a zombie by the way he was walking.

' _I can't... control…'_ – Izuku thought, trying to break free from the Brainwash.

 **Nejire** was watching it, and started to get desperate when she saw Izuku going towards the exit.

' _No… Don't go!'_ – She thought.

 **Izuku** was still walking, trying to free himself from the brainwashing effect.

' _I have to… Get out of this…'_ – Izuku was trying to break free with all of his efforts.

 **Nejire** was getting more and more desperate at each step Izuku took.

' _Don't give up… Don't!'_ – She thought to herself, her legs trembling slightly.

 **Izuku** was still trying, but his mind started to fade slowly.

' _I… Need…'_ – Izuku thought, tired.

 **Nejire** stood up.

'YOU CAN DO IT!' – She thought, almost out loud.

Izuku was on the verge of unconsciousness, but suddenly eight dark figures appeared at the entrance of the corridor; Izuku suddenly woke up and his One for All activated unconsciously. Two of his fingers started to glow red and expel little sparkling particles.

He moved two of his fingers and made a small crater, waking up from the brainwash, and surprising the audience – especially Nejire.

' _What! HE MOVED TWO OF HIS FINGERS AND MADE A CRATER!'_ – She exclaimed mentally, but then noticed the burnt at his fingers – _'He broke them… What is the price of that quirk?'_ – She theorized but quickly turned her attention back to the screen.

Izuku looked back at Shinso with menacing eyes; determined eyes.

"Oh? You can create this much power with just a flick of your finger? I am **JEALOUS** " – Shinso provoked.

That hit close to home for Izuku… He felt the exact same things as him...

He remembered to close his mouth and not respond, and he did so.

"You know… I was born with this quirk, and it is **UNFAIR**. People **JUDGING** me because I have what they call a 'villain's quirk'." – Shinso tried another provocation.

That hit home to Izuku again. He wanted to scream 'I KNOW!' so badly, but if he did, he'd probably not be able to get out of it.

Midoriya started to charge towards Shinso not using his quirk. He wanted to prove that quirks are not everything that matters; he wanted to beat Shinso fairly. He deserves it.

 _'Wow… I don't know what it feels to be called a villain just because of my quirk...'_ – She started to ponder – _'Also, why isn't he using his quirk?'_ – Nejire thought to herself and quickly looked at the screen.

"You are **BLESSED**! Such a marvelous quirk, for a marvelous hero!" – Shinso continued, getting more desperate at each step Izuku took.

Again… Izuku is indeed blessed. He thought the same things, and agreed totally with them; he wanted to scream 'I AM!' so badly, but he couldn't.

And then Izuku took a hold of Shinso's shirt, taking care of his broken finger.

' _GO IZUKU!'_ – Hado thought.

Midoriya managed to push Shinso a bit, but he punched Izuku's broken fingers.

"GWAH!" – Izuku yelped in pain, clutching his broken fingers with his other hand.

Shinso took this opportunity, turned Izuku around, and tried to push him out of bounds.

'NO! YOU CAN DO IT!' – Nejire was screaming internally.

Midoriya was quick with his reaction and grabbed Hitoshi's arm with his broken hand.

"GWEEEH!" – Izuku yelped in pain, but his determination and adrenaline made him continue.

Midoriya grabbed his shirt with the other hand, turned around and saved him out of bounds; Shinso hit his back on the ground…

Hitoshi Shino is out of bounds.

"THE VICTOR OF THIS MATCH IS IZUKU MIDORIYA, FROM THE HERO COURSE!" – President Mic announced the winner.

…

 _ **I'm sorry for the wait!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	4. Izuku vs Todoroki

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N) – I am here to say that I am** **NOT** **abandoning** **ANY** **of my works; I just want some time of leisure…**

 **;-;**

 **Also, if you're on Fanfiction, you can follow me on Wattpad. I am way more active there, and you can see what I am planning to do more in-depth.**

 **Username: undefmidi**

 **Oh yeah, I switched the** _ **bubbles**_ **for speaking and thinking.**

This is my **third fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 4** – Izuku vs. Todoroki

Cheers and surprised sounds resounded throughout the arena; the green-haired boy won. He successfully freed himself from a brainwash, and without his quirk beat his opponent. Everyone was surprised.

The winner – Izuku Midoriya smiles from happiness. He won after all… Though he is worried about something.

Oh yes… Hitoshi Shinso. He was Izuku's opponent, and had a similar problem to him: He was judged by what he is, or rather, what he has: A quirk capable of brainwashing people. Shinso was often branded as _'A Villain'_ just for having that quirk, something that he was never in control of.

Izuku had a similar problem, though he was judged by what he _didn't_ have: A quirk. Izuku _was_ one of the 20% - The unlucky; unblessed ones… But that didn't stop him, no! Izuku didn't stop his search for the title of Hero… He was blessed, but that didn't remove all of the efforts he made, it only gave him a push: Izuku won his quirk by his own effort, not by being born with it; he **earned** it.

And for being hit with a similar problem, Izuku felt that he needed to talk to Shinso – who was currently frustrated.

\- Shinso-san. – Izuku called him.

The purple-haired boy looked behind him.

\- Yes? – Hitoshi answered, not wanting to hear brag or even an insult; he got that a lot.

\- You want to be a hero, right? – Izuku questioned him.

Shinso pondered for a bit, searching words.

\- I do, always did… Even though I do, people always branded me for a villain… This quirk is really intimidating, isn't it? – Shinso answered Midoriya and questioned him as well.

Izuku looked at him, smiled, and pointed towards the crowd that was now behind him. Shinso was confused but looked nonetheless.

He saw some heroes talking about something and looking at him, so he decided to go closer and listen. Hitoshi was happy when he heard what they were talking about: They were praising him and giving suggestions about how his quirk was so useful, and how U.A is stupid of letting him in the General Department.

Shinso almost shed tears of happiness but kept it. After suppressing them, his friends started to praise him, and tell him about how he is the star of the General Department.

Izuku was happy to see this, and after giving them a goodbye, he left the arena.

…

Izuku was really anxious, I mean, he will fight Todoroki!

Shoto Todoroki – Son of Endeavor, and the prodigy of the 1-A class, along with Katsuki Bakugo. Who wouldn't be afraid of fighting him? But Izuku has to overcome this fear/anxiety, for he wants to be a hero… Though something has been bothering him: Todoroki really hates his father for some reason.

Midoriya started to ponder, and eventually landed on a conclusion, it is that Shoto is holding a grudge about his left side, so that's why he doesn't use it… Izuku could use this opening and win, but he wants to save him; he wants to save his friend, his comrade.

And Izuku started to plan about his match whilst in his room.

…

Nejire decided to not follow Izuku, she wanted him to focus and win… But her friends were still wary of her.

"Must pay attention, and be careful. We don't want her to run off to where Midoriya is…" Amajiki thought.

And as if Mirio and Tamaki had telepathy, Mirio nodded. That confused Tamaki for an instant, but he nodded back noticing what it was.

And they kept watching the other matches, commenting when one finished, or when something interesting would happen. Even though they were paying attention to those matches, the one that everyone is anxious for, is Midoriya and Todoroki's match. That match is one that everyone is looking forward to.

Nejire was really anxious about it, but managed to calm herself… For now.

…

After the matches, and sometimes, President Mic started yelli- Announcing.

\- AND NOW, THE MATCH THAT EVERYONE IS LOOKING FORWARD TO – Prez Mic started to announce it. – IZUKU MIDORIYA, THE BOY WHO SURPRISED EVERYONE BY NOT USING HIS QUIRK OFTEN! – He finished Izuku's presentation. – AND SHOTO TODOROKI, ENDEAVOUR'S SON, AND A PRODIGY! – President Mic finished his announcement, and everyone started to cheer.

Finally, the match that everyone's been waiting for, will start.

Izuku and Todoroki entered the arena, and everyone's cheers went louder.

They were now on the polar opposites of the arena, looking at each other; their determination overflowing. They were now about to clash.

Nejire looked at them, waiting for the announcement for the match to begin; she couldn't wait any longer. Her anxiety was consuming her from the inside-out.

Midnight looked at them both, and asked them if they were ready; after confirming it, she looked at the crowd.

\- And now, the match will begin… **START!** – Midnight announced the beginning and waved her whip downwards.

As soon as she said 'Start', Todoroki unleashed a giant amount of ice towards Izuku; it came seeping through the ground, forming spikes.

Midoriya. Predicting this, raised his arm, pointing it towards the ice, and flicked his finger, creating a strong gust of wind, enough to break the ice, and sent it back to Shoto. The bi-colored haired teen covered his face with his arms, protecting his face against the wind.

\- GWAAH! – Groaned Midoriya from pain.

The consequence for Midoriya's flick, however, was a broken finger.

Nejire, who is watching intently, was agape when she saw the power from a single _flick_ from Izuku, and after seeing the broken finger, she was even more curious. Of course, Hado was worried as well; she started to bite her own nails.

Amajiki and Togata noticed this, and sweatdropped; they focused on the match right after.

They saw Midoriya focusing on Todoroki, searching for any other indication of an attack, that came right after; Todoroki sent another one of those humongous waves of Ice, and Izuku flicked another of his right hand's five fingers.

Another huge wave of wind broke the ice, and sent it back towards Todoroki; Nejire was still baffled by that amount of sheer power. It Is the same for Mirio and Tamaki.

Todoroki took more time, though small, to observer Izuku. After that, he sent another one of those huge spikes.

Midoriya broke his third finger and blocked the ice. His hand was almost done for.

"Come on… You can do it, Midoriya…" Nejire thought to herself, biting her nails with more strength.

She was truly invested in this fight, as is everyone else. This match is something that a lot – if not everyone was waiting for.

Hado was looking and rooting for Izuku, worried for his own being. Never once she saw someone inflict that much of self-damage just by using their quirk; it is something unheard of for her.

Now she paid more attention, feeling that things will change from now on.

Shoto sent another one of those spikes, and Izuku used his right pinky to flick and broke it…

It was a distraction: Todoroki created a path when Izuku was about to flick and ran until he was almost above Izuku; Shoto jumped at Izuku and punched him-

That's what should've happened, but Midoriya dodged it. Todoroki, knowing that Izuku would dodge it, shot a small streak of ice, holding Izuku's leg.

Midoriya was about to flick the ice, but-

"I have to use all of it!" Izuku decided mentally.

And so, he activated One for All in his entire left arm; Nejire saw his arm changing color:

"So COOL!" She seriously thinks it is cool the way Izuku's arms change color when he is about to use his quirk, which she is trying to figure out, but to no avail.

As she was thinking this, Midoriya punched the ice that was holding him down, creating a stronger gust of wind, breaking it.

The crowd that was in the direction of Izuku's punch covered their faces with their arms, protecting themselves from the wind pressure.

Nejire was even more curious to know the extent of Midoriya's quirk, and how much drawback it actually can give.

Todoroki, who was the one most affected by the wind pressure, was almost dragged out of bounds but saved himself with a wall of ice; he stands up and looks at Izuku.

\- Midoriya-san. Thank you for letting me show to that _old man_ that I can be someone without using what… _he_ gave me. – Todoroki said, putting venom when he mentioned his dad.

When Izuku heard that, he understood: Todoroki hates his dad and thinks that his left side is a part of his dad, not himself. Midoriya decided to place his classmate above his own safety, and above winning… But he couldn't not be angry. Why? Because it seems as if Todoroki is looking down at them, looking down at the ones that work at their 100%.

Midoriya was also angry because Todoroki was looking at his dad the whole time, not at the fight; just as if Izuku didn't exist, or as if he was just a way to show his dad that he doesn't _need_ the power that came from his own lineage.

\- Now… Let me finish this, once and for all. – Todoroki announced, getting on his stance, and launching an even bigger wave of ice towards Izuku, something bigger than what he'd done in this match.

\- WILL TODOROKI FINISH THIS MATCH OFF WITH ONE BIG ATTACK? – President Mic ecstatically screamed… He doesn't know how to tone down, right?

Izuku, who was looking at the ground the entire time, raised his head slightly, and his eyes waved Killer Intent; his eyes were wide but serious. He was angry for not being taken seriously.

\- **Where are you looking?** – Midoriya said deeply, shutting everyone – even President Mic; Nejire was taken aback by his tone of voice.

In a flash, the huge wall of ice was broken. Nobody saw what happened, until-

\- Your broken finger?! – Todoroki pointed out, surprised. – You would go that far?!

Midoriya just held his broken hand and lifted it slightly.

\- **Why don't you fight me with all you have?** – Izuku pointed it out, forming a smile with his mouth. – **You haven't put a single scratch on me yet, you know?** – Izuku continued, looking straight at Todoroki's eyes.

Nejire and everyone was paying attention, and they noticed that it is true – He didn't receive one direct attack yet.

Midoriya inhaled a lot of air and-

\- **COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU HAVE!** – Midoriya taunted, gaining a dry look from Todoroki.

Everyone was having goosebumps, noticing the amount of determination and will power coming from that teenager's voice.

Nejire was on the edge of her seat, almost standing up; she didn't feel this worked up since she discovered her own quirk.

She watched Todoroki get angry.

\- My old man bought you?! – Todoroki angrily stated.

\- No. It's just that you are fighting with 50% of _your_ whole power, while everyone else is giving their _all_. – Izuku started to explain.

Todoroki just looked at him, waiting for the rest.

\- **A cool hero, that's what I want to be!** – Izuku said, gaining more goosebumps from everyone who is, or is aspiring to be a hero.

Something so simple, yet so important. The thing that a lot of people neglect, which is the genuine drive to become a hero. Something that every hero needs, but almost no one has.

The green-haired boy has it: The true will to become a hero.

And then, Izuku charged towards Todoroki.

\- Imagine… The microwave… – Izuku mumbled to himself while thrusting his right fist into Todoroki's stomach.

And to Izuku's surprise, it worked! He controlled the amount of output his arm dealt, but-

\- GWAH! – His broken fingers didn't help, at all. He also didn't control it perfectly, so he felt some pain, though the majority came from his broken fingers.

Todoroki was sent backward, though not that much.

And that punch started a whole clash of attacks, defenses, and dodges. The spectators were in awe of their abilities, but scared of… Izuku's way of fighting.

Why? He was getting destroyed by each and every attack or defense he did; they were scared of his determination and will.

 _How can someone be so willed?_

 _How can he feel that much pain and keep going?_

 _Why isn't he giving up?_

Those were some questions asked by some of the spectators, but all of them had an answer already implied since he started this fight:

 _He wants to be a hero, it doesn't matter if he gets crippled, destroyed or anything._

Though that determination deserves praise, it also deserves scolding; if he destroys himself, how can he become a hero?

Nejire was watching all of that, and was on the edge of her seat, standing up a couple of times. She was really anxious and really worried from Izuku's injuries.

At every punch, every dodge, every groan, she was getting more and more worried; she felt the need to watch for him, protect him. The reason is simple: _He destroys himself so easily…_

She wants to keep him in line, she wants him to be safe… But she doesn't know why.

"Maybe I care for him that much?" Hado starts thinking to herself.

She eventually decided that it was like that… But something happened and caught everyone's attention.

\- **THE POWER IS YOURS!** – Izuku screamed towards Todoroki, making him stop in his tracks.

"What?" Nejire thought to herself. "Is he… Trying to save his opponent from something?" She finished her train of thoughts, putting a hand below her chin.

She started to ponder… Eventually, she landed on a conclusion.

"Maybe he wants to save him before winning… He is…" Nejire concluded.

 _A true hero._

That's the words that were thought by everyone who picked that phrase up; they understood.

Izuku wanted to save Todoroki before winning; before his own safety.

An act from a True Hero.

And then, when no one was expecting it, Todoroki started to spell flames.

Who knew that Todoroki never used that side was in shock, wondering why that phrase made him activate his flames.

And they were surprised… Of course, Shoto's flames surprised them, but what did it the most was-

\- Why are you smiling? – Todoroki questioned the smiling Izuku. – To help your opponent during a match… Which one of us is screwing around now?

Izuku's face turned into a more serious one, looking straight onto Todoroki's eyes, focusing on the battle.

Suddenly Todoroki's father could be seen descending the stairs, spilling egoistical nonsense… Shoto shed a single tear, that was quickly evaporated from the heat.

But they knew what to do at that moment-

 _Go all out._

Yes. They decided it without saying anything; they will finish this now, in one strike.

Both of them got into stance; Todoroki activated both of his sides, giving immeasurable heat and incredible cold. Izuku activated One for All in his legs.

They were both giving an immense aura; an aura of determination and willpower.

Izuku did something today that not many would do: He placed someone above himself.

And then, Todoroki launched an even bigger streak of ice, being the size of a medium cargo ship, and Izuku dodged it in mid-air, flying towards Todoroki.

The cold air suddenly turned hot; Todoroki was expelling a heat wave, heating the whole place up.

\- WE HAVE TO STOP IT, MIDNIGHT! – The Pro-Hero Cementoss yelled and started to make five walls of cement, blocking their clash.

\- HIS BODY WON'T HOLD! – Midnight answered, trying to use her quirk to stop them.

But to no avail, as Izuku was in mid-air, and Todoroki was expelling heat and cold waves, dispersing her gas.

The walls were made, and Izuku was approaching them.

Todoroki was creating a hotter wave, as to make an explosion, but before that-

\- Midoriya… **Thanks.** – Todoroki said it, and their attacks clashed.

A humongous explosion was made, and a huge smoke screen appeared. The five walls of stone were destroyed, making huge boulders fly.

The huge pieces of stone almost hit the audience, but some hero helped them not reach the spectators, saving them.

\- WHAT IS THIS! IT'S TOO STRONG! – President Mic yelled, confused.

Aizawa was genuinely surprised, and everyone was worried.

Nejire stood up, and expectantly drew nearer the TV, ignoring the others.

Before the smoke cleared for them, they heard it-

\- The winner is… SHOTO TODOROKI! – Midnight announced as the smokescreen vanished, revealing an unconscious boy leaning on a wall.

Todoroki was absolutely tired, but could stand up… He won.

Shoto Todoroki won the match…

But Izuku Midoriya won as a hero.

…

 _ **I'm sorry for the wait! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	5. Nursery Shenanigans

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N) – Some Laptop problems, don't worry though, I'll update!**

 **Also, as a lot of you didn't like the new** _ **bubbles**_ **, I just put the old ones back!**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **Also #2, I'll explain the slight change in Tamaki's personality in later chapters, don't worry…**

This is my **third fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 5** – Nursery Shenanigans

Izuku vs. Todoroki was and is one of the most anticipated matches that has ever happened in the Sports Festival, breaking everyone's expectations for the better.

A fierce battle of two strong opponents; one lost, of course. However, the one that lost didn't really lose. Technically yeah, he lost, but… He won. How? You may ask.

He won as a _**hero**_ , saving his own opponent at the price of the match. Though he didn't have any intention of losing, he placed Todoroki, his opponent, above the match as a whole for a long time. You may have noticed that he could've used 100% at the first time he punched Todoroki, but he didn't.

He–Izuku Midoriya–held back against Todoroki to actually have an opportunity to talk to him, and even saving him, he was hurt.

 _Really_ hurt, but most of the damage was his own quirk–One for All–affecting his own body… But he _endured_ it all, ignoring his own pain and following his own strive to save. His own ambition.

Right after this hard-fought battle, Izuku was taken to the nursery for Recovery Girl to heal him. However, he wouldn't be fully recovered from that, gaining scars. Scars that he got saving people.

 _If Midoriya doesn't stop hurting himself like this, he'll most likely be irreversibly hurt_ – Those were the thoughts of Midnight and Cementoss during the battle.

One person in particular who watched the battle was rooting for him. She's Nejire Hado, part of the Big Three, and someone whom Izuku piqued interest in.

Her friends and classmates, Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajiki, were occasionally looking at her, curious to see her reactions and to know why she sympathized with this boy on a personal level.

Eventually, Izuku got _really_ hurt, and Nejire felt worried in the same scale. Even not knowing the boy on a personal level, she sympathized with him, and from what she saw, he's someone who she can rely on… On what though?

Hado is someone who doesn't need to rely on someone, being capable of creating shock waves capable of taking down two Villains with Gigantification quirks. _At once._ Why then? Why does she feel like relying on him? And what?

Those are questions asked by herself to herself, though rhetorical. Questions that she wants to answer, but without any clues on how would she answer them? She'll eventually get them right; for now, she only has to worry about the green–black haired boy, who got really hurt from saving someone and fighting that same someone at the same time.

' _He'll probably be at the nursery… From his injured look, Recovery Girl would have to take care of him…'_ – Nejire concluded from her process of elimination.

She placed her left index under her chin and looked slightly up. Her heart was beating with worry, her expression–Usually calm and serene–was slightly contorted. Eyebrows slightly dropped, and a bitter expression. Worry filled her completely.

Deciding that, she stood up from her seat and walked slightly faster towards the Nursery, where she'd been so many times before. Training her quirk took a toll on her body, something that Recovery Girl witnessed a lot. Tamaki and Mirio decided not to interfere this time.

…

After some time of walking, she arrived at the door of the nursery. Something filled her heart, something she isn't used to, for she wasn't in contact with it that much…

Embarrassment, that may be the word. It depicts someone who is feeling awkward, self-conscious, embarrassed and so on. It's generally used on things that are close to love, a feeling that really _goes together_ with embarrassment sometimes.

Was she feeling embarrassed? Yes, but there's more to it…

She would feel more embarrassed if he was all right, but he's being treated–Or already is, according to her own experiences–right now. So, what's this feeling that overpowers Embarrassment now?

Worry. The worry for Izuku's well-being is something present in her, now in a stronger level. His injuries really made her worried, and that's what she's feeling the most now. That doesn't take embarrassment completely for her.

Filling herself with resolve, she knocked on the door, checking if Recovery Girl was here.

"… Come in…" – Said an elder woman, and by the voice, Nejire could tell it's the old hero.

She placed her hand on the doorknob, exhaled a bit, and opened it gently. The first thing that her eyes caught was the white from the walls, machinery and everything else, except for somethings.

"Oh, Nejire! Long time no see, eh?" – Recovery Girl greeted Nejire, waving happily.

She and Hado developed a mutual friendship over time; Nejire helped Recovery Girl a lot back then, and Recovery Girl accompanied her in the long way that was training her quirk, that before looked so weak.

"Yeah! Good to see ya again…" – Nejire smiled back, bowed and answered.

"Oh, wait a second. I'll patch this boy here…. Reckless as usual, huh…" – Recovery Girl said, walking towards a certain green–black haired boy who was sleeping.

Hado looked at the boy and saw his soft and gentle–Yet determined–expression, admiring his own resolve. In her eyes, she saw him as someone who deserves the title of _Hero… but_ –

' _Eh? Patch?! Doesn't that require to take one's clothes–'_ – Before she could finish, Recovery Girl took Izuku's P.E uniform off, leaving only the Tank Top, that was especially tight on that day.

–She reacted and looked at Izuku's figure. He was surprisingly buffed, possessing a 6-pack.

 _Instant blush_. Nejire's face went from beige to neon-red, smoke leaving her ears. Her eyes were open wide, mouth agape. The red from her face could be compared to a lamp. She covered her face with her hands and–Unconsciously–used her quirk on herself constantly, making her fly.

Hado's heart was beating exponentially quicker, flustered and embarrassed. Recovery girl, who saw that scene, giggled.

' _Youth, eh…'_ – She smiled softly at the scene right after finishing Izuku's patching.

Nejire eventually landed, a blush still–Barely–visible on her face. She looked at Izuku and bitterly smiled.

' _How can he be someone so… reckless. Doesn't he care for his own body too? Doesn't he care for his own being?'_ – She mentally scolds him, even though he isn't listening; even if he was awake, he wouldn't do so.

Recovery Girl noticed the worried look from Nejire and got somewhat confused. _Why does she care so much for that boy? I haven't seen them together at all. Maybe I'm wrong… whatever…_

 _ **Beep. Beep.**_

The pro-hero could hear a beeping-sound; a sound that reminded her that she had more patients to treat in the other Nursery room. The other nursery room is for less-hurt patients, and as Izuku got _badly_ hurt, he had to recover there.

This room was almost nothing more than somewhere better for recovery, as she had a good quirk for that work on her own. The only thing the school could do is buy equipment in case of emergencies, and Midoriya didn't need this, at least not in this case.

"Nejire… Could ya keep an eye on him? I'll have to take care of some other patients…" – Recovery Girl asked, making Nejire blush _slightly_.

"Ok, RG…" – She said, nodding.

Ah, that nickname… A nickname made by Hado and the one she thinks is better than Recovery Girl's name–Chiyo Shuzenji–or the hero name as a whole… _Brings back memories…_

After hearing the _Ok_ , Chiyo left the room, and right after she left, Nejire sat beside Izuku's bed, looking at him. Noticing his features.

 _Plain, but… cute_. That's the sentence that could define Izuku's appearance. It isn't eye-catching, but after you look at him more intently, you see true beauty. Calmness and Determination; expressions covered in emotion and passion. The boy has it all.

Nejire was filled with something she never felt before… _What is it?_ She couldn't describe it. It's just as if there was something tugging on her chest, something begging her to get close to the boy. Her face was getting hotter, reflecting embarrassment and fluster. Her dark blue eyes reflecting the soft light outside, and mouth curled slightly.

However, interrupting her, Izuku's eyes shot open. His expression held worry, just before turning into something sad, yet… Happy?

Yes, Izuku is happy. Happy for saving his friend, even though he didn't win. _Someone's life is way more important than results…_

After calming down, he noticed someone else in his room. Looking slightly to his left, he saw a girl with blue hair that twisted around itself from the waist forward. Her dark blue eyes were glistening, her mouth was curled up and her face was slightly red… _Who… OH!_

"You're the girl who visited my room!" – Izuku instantly remarked, his face reflecting surprise.

Snapping out of her daydream, she looked at him. At that instant, she was embarrassed, but almost immediately she leaned it and–

"Hey–Please–Tell–Me–About–Your–Quirk–It–Was–So–Cool–But–So–Dangerous! …" – She started to bombard him with questions. Her mouth was moving really fast, and she was flailing her arms, and her eyes were filled with stars… Truly looking like a child.

The green–black haired boy was really taken aback by her speed of speech, leaning back when she leaned in too much but managed to answer some of the questions, evading what he needed to, of course.

She noticed the evasions but decided not to pry too much into that. She may be curious, be she knows her limits… Kind of….

And that continued for a bit of time until the door was heard opening. At the door, appeared two people. One was a boy with glasses, his dark-blue hair arranged in a neat way; he was very strict-looking.

The other was a girl with a brown bob-cut that seemed to defy gravity, her brown eyes reflected cheerfulness and… determination. A determination that came after a long time together with Izuku… His company changed people for the better.

Ochaco and Iida didn't recognize the blue-haired girl in front of them at first, looking at her and at Izuku constantly. After a _long_ 5 seconds, Iida recognized her.

Nejire Hado: One of the Big Three at U.A, someone with a quirk seemingly so powerful that's capable of taking down two Villains with Gigantification quirks at once. Also, an Idol at the academy; the majority of the boys admired her, wanted to be with her. Wanted her. On top of being powerful and " _talented"_ , she's gorgeously beautiful.

Now, what is she doing here? There's nothing apart from Izuku that she could be here for. That's what Iida was trying to figure out for a moment, before realizing the awkward silence present in the room.

"… Oh, hello! I'm Tenya Iida. Also, may you be Hado Nejire-san?" – Iida politely greeted her, using the opportunity to confirm, also breaking the silence.

Just after hearing the name, it clicked for Uraraka… _She's the idol I've been hearing so much about! What is she doing here with Deku though?_

"Hi! Also, yes! I am Hado Nejire, nice to meet you!" – Hado answered, smiling at Iida and Ochaco, who was now trying to form words. She was just so surprised.

Iida bowed at Nejire, making her bow in return. Ochaco followed suit, making Nejire bow again.

Izuku couldn't speak at that time, he was still recovering from the question-session… _Oh boy, it takes a heavy toll on the mind… Answering that many questions is really tiring._

After recovering, he noticed Iida's and Ochaco's presence, and greeted them. They greeted back.

"… Now, Nejire-san, may I respectfully inquire the reason behind your company with Midoriya?" – Iida politely asked Nejire... Overdoing it much?

The bluenette looked at the strict boy. An ever-so-slightly blush covered her cheeks softly. Iida and Ochaco didn't notice it. Izuku looked at her, also curious.

"I was kinda… How do I say it… Worried about him? Yeah, I saw his self-destructing ability, and I got worried and curious." – She answered honestly, looking into Iida's eyes.

He noticed no lie in that sentence and smiled softly.

"Ok… But, why? I mean, you do not even know each other on a personal level. At least, not that we know." – Tenya asked her.

She looked up slightly, placing a finger under her chin. Her expression passed the impression that she was thinking really hard.

"I… don't really know…" – She honestly said, looking back at Iida's eyes. Again, he felt no lie.

Ochaco, who was looking at the scene, looked back at Izuku and saw his bandages… Wait–

"D-D-Deku! Y-Y-Your shirt…" – Uraraka got _really_ embarrassed, turning around.

Izuku, who was confused, looked down, only to see his PE shirt gone, while only his tank-top was on. His face got really red, and he covered himself with the covers. Luckily for Nejire, she was controlling her own reaction well, not letting the blush take over.

After he put his PE uniform again, Uraraka paid more attention to Izuku and wanting to get closer to know more of his situation as a whole, approached the boy, but–

"?"

–Nejire used her quirk unconsciously to get her away from Izuku. They were all confused now… Noticing what happened, Nejire was quick to apologize and say that her quirk, unusually, activated on its own. She was forgiven instantly. Quirks are unpredictable, and that won't change. They all knew it.

Right after this whole episode, all of them looked at the TV. The Sports Festival's 1v1 Battles, the second phase was about to begin.

They all decided to wait there and watch the rest of the festival there. At some point, Iida had to participate, so he left.

And that's how the festival ended for the green–black haired boy, Izuku Midoriya.

 _Things are about to get interesting…_

…

 _ **I'm sorry for the wait! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	6. Interchange

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N) – I'm sorry for the awfully long wait… It's kinda hard for me to update, seeing that I have to study an excruciating amount to pass on a particularly hard entrance exam…**

 **Also, I'm planning for this to be a Rom-Com with almost, to no ecchi elements at all. Don't worry, I'll** _ **kill**_ **you with diabetes anyway… How? Stuffing your stomach with this sweet, deadly fluff.**

 **Don't worry, there** **will** **be conflict, though minor in comparison with "Change". This can change – pun unintended - if I find something more suited, though that's about it.**

 **I'm** **NOT** **abandoning** **ANY** **of my works. I also have plans for future ones…**

This is my **third fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 6** – Interchange

 _Well… I couldn't properly pay attention to all of the things that happened during the whole Sports Festival… I wonder why?_

Nejire was pondering to herself, looking back at the tournament and reminiscing what she could pay attention to. But, why didn't she pay attention? You may ask.

It's simple, yet complicated – for her, at least… Izuku Midoriya. A boy that called her attention due to the lack of use of his quirk. Though that lack of use called her attention, it wasn't the _reason_ behind her obsession with the green–black haired boy. No… What kept her craving for more information was… The boy itself.

She felt extra prone to follow him, to know him… She felt as if she _needed_ to know him more. But well, she doesn't know that herself.

Currently, she was inside the classroom, having English class. It isn't as if she needed to participate, seeing that she is fluent in both languages, English and Japanese. Being the daughter of an ex-hero – A successful one, at that -, and now a successful entrepreneur, she had a lot of experience in foreign languages.

Her beauty and overall carefree personality called the attention of the males of the school, granting her the title of 'idol of the school'. Yes, that non-existing thing, in reality, is actually, though rare, real. She's the real deal… Albeit all of that, Hado is still someone very approachable, and overall communicative. She's the oh-so-called "Reachable Flower".

That still doesn't mean that she hasn't turned down a lot of confessions. Yes, a lot… That's Nejire Hado: An "Idol". She's currently daydreaming, looking at the window.

Noticing the soft breeze caressing the green leafs of the big three, located directly below the window of the third floor, she sighed. The sun was softly engulfing the students as they either focused or didn't pay attention at all. It was a calm feeling or a prelude to something. That English class where one would feel unusually, yet not at the same time, tired.

During that English class, a knock was heard on the door. Soon after, the principal – Nedzu – came right in, with his usual smirk. Small taps of feet echoing through the 3-A classroom, he stood before all of them.

"Good Morning, students! Though, unfortunately, brief, I'm here to call Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hado." – The principal said, not staling, cutting to the chase.

They obediently stood and followed the principal. Some murmurs and whispers could be heard in the classroom, seeing that the Big Three were being called simultaneously to the principal's office.

The Big Three – a non-official title, created by the students and currently really popular. It targets three students, in particular, those who were called to Nedzu's office. What differentiates _them_ from the _rest_ of the students is their well-acknowledged skills and overall experience. They are the "future" of U.A.

It's no surprise that it would cause a commotion, though small this time, the fact that they were called at the same time by the principal himself.

…

The 1-A classroom. A place where the future is beginning to be forged. A place where heroes are being molded. It's where the majority of the new students aiming to be heroes are located at. Currently, they were having Math by Aizawa, the scruffy homeroom teacher.

Amidst all of them, sat a green–black haired boy, taking notes fiercely and concentratedly. His green pair of eyes glistening with determination; his expression calm, yet anxious. The tongue stuck out a bit, unconsciously.

That boy is called Izuku Midoriya. He's someone who inherited All Might's power, and overall someone that is genuinely and intuitively a hero. He is truly someone worth paying attention to…

Surely, that's what he got from Nejire, though he doesn't know it yet. His own personality and character, though unspoken, drew Hado's attention, and kept her interested.

Suddenly the door knocked, and after Aizawa opened the door, entered four people. The principal, together with Nejire, Tamaki, and Mirio – The Big Three.

Izuku was too focused in his notes to notice the people who entered. He was entirely inside his own world, learning quickly and overall letting his mind take control. By that, Midoriya couldn't hear the Big Three's introduction, that happened right now.

Muttering and whispering were heard throughout the classroom, similar to what happened to 3-A just a bit before this. The 1-A's students were really excited to know what was happening to them since the Big Three was there… Midoriya, of course, was too focused in his notes.

Nejire, after introducing, looked around the classroom and laid eyes on a certain boy with green hair and green eyes. A smile formed on her face, and an unnoticeable reddish hue appeared on her cheeks. Her body couldn't contain the excitement as she just walked quickly towards the boy. Each step resounding louder inside the boy's ears, her hair fluttering against the soft reminisce wind that came from the windows. She was excitedly, yet gracefully walking towards Izuku.

The boys around the nerdy student – with a few exceptions – suddenly stopped, and looked at Nejire, and at Izuku. Repeating the process, trying to understand the situation.

Hado halted when she was in front of the boy. Noticing that he wasn't paying attention, she decided to know what he was doing, so she walked behind Izuku. The class was silent throughout this exchange.

She looked at Izuku's notes, noticing the neat, yet quick, handwriting. Trailing her eyes, she noticed Izuku's hands, and how they had scars. Remembering the time when she first talked to him, she noticed that he didn't have those before.

As if something was controlling her, she unconsciously picked the boy's right hand, startling him, earning gasps and murmurs around them, and looked closely. With her other hand, which was free, she trailed the scar with her finger, leaving a tender and soft feeling from her skin along the lines of the scar. The usually pale-ish white skin of the boy was now scarlet red, trembling and confused.

 _W-W-W-Why i-is s-she d-d-doing t-this?_

The boy stuttered mentally.

Nejire, noticing what she was doing, quickly – but gently – let go of his hand, and started fuming through the ears, red as pepper. She just didn't run, because she couldn't. Well, she's in a classroom filled with _new_ people, after all.

" _Cough…_ " – Aizawa coughed, breaking the awkwardness, and snapping the principal from his shipping-tendencies.

Afer that, the Big Three introduced themselves properly, and they explained what was going to happen, which is an inter-class exchange, where the Big Three will stay in the 1-A classroom for a month, as to give tips, tricks, and pointers, seeing that they were more experienced.

Izuku heard all of that, though couldn't take his mind off of what happened. He was trying to understand why she did that…

 _Maybe my scars are that… ugly?_

"Okay, now that the introductions ended, we'll decide where they'll seat! They can't stand up all the time, right?" – The principal said, grinning as always… Not until he looked at Nejire, then at Izuku… His grin was more… _Scary?_

The principal, without saying anything, walked towards Sero, who sat beside Izuku during classes. As he walked, Hanta got more confused.

"Excuse me, Sero _-san_. I think that Nejire would fit here the best, and for that, I _ask_ you to switch seats. _Don't_ worry! You'll get another one…" – The principal said, with his smile, which was now really scary.

Sero, who got really scared, reluctantly left the seat and stood in front of the class, waiting to get his new seat. Izuku was really confused, but, not wanting to see _that_ smile from the principal again, didn't object. Nejire was just as confused as everyone.

After that scene, the murmurs began, only to stop from another cough from Aizawa. The Big Three each got their own seats successfully after that.

Nejire sat at Izuku's left, occupying Sero's place. Tamaki sat beside Tokoyami, behind Izuku, in place of Mineta. Mirio sat in front of Izuku, taking Bakugo's place. Let's just say that the last one was quite… _tense._

Overall, Izuku was being "sandwiched" by the Big Three, as he sat on the middle seat of the row opposite to the door, being below the window. Just one seat away from the infamous "Protagonist seat", now occupied by Mirio.

After that, Nedzu walked towards the front of the whole classroom, his fur shining with the sun. The scar passing his right eye giving him a mature aura, along with his suit, even though he's pretty small.

"… Now that we have the seats sorted out, I will say only one last thing… Pay attention to the Third Years' students, and learn much from them. Also, Nejire, Mirio, and Tamaki… Pay attention to the First Years, you can learn much from them." – The principal said, locking eyes with Izuku when saying that last sentence.

After that, he bowed slightly and diligently left the room. Before leaving the room though, Nedzu flashed a satisfied grin.

 _This year will be rather… interesting. Let's see how much Izuku Midoriya can influence the famous Big Three… Especially_ _ **Nejire Hado.**_

…

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	7. Izuku's New Objective

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N) – One word… Procrastination.**

 _ **I'm so sorry… I'M SORRY!**_

 **;-;**

 **(I still love writing… But the gaming and watching/reading calls me… Every. Single. Time… Hope you understand).**

 **IMPORTANT:** **I will make Curiosity's chapters a bit shorter than what I'm used to since it's a Love-Comedy. If you want longer chapters, just say it, and I'll change.**

This is my **third fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 7** – Izuku's New Objective

Izuku walked towards the classroom, sighing.

 _Why do I need to sit between_ _ **every member**_ _of the Big Three?_

He reached the door, hesitating.

 _I'm kind of… Wary of what may happen…_

Quickly readjusting his hands on his backpack's straps, he inhaled and exhaled deeply, as if removing his worries.

 _Now or never…_

He opened the door, and the usual chitter chatter stopped. Everyone looked at him. Izuku felt a huge amount of piercing gazes. From envy to confusion, to curiosity… Though jealousy came only from Mineta and Kaminari – The 'perv' duo.

Midoiya gulped.

 _What did I do to deserve this…_

He ignored the ogling and walked towards his seat, but before anyone could follow Izuku and question him about his friendliness with the Big Three, the door opened… Guess who entered?

Yes... The reason Izuku is being the target of gossip recently in the 1-A classroom: The Big Three – Nejire Hado; Tamaki Amajiki; Mirio Togata. Also known as ' _the prodigies'_.

They walked nonchalantly towards their respective seats – Coincidentally around Izuku… He was "isolated" from his classmates.

"So… Midoriya. How do you feel? Your injuries, I mean…" – Mirio asked, seriously.

"Um… No serious injuries. Thank's for asking though! … I mean… Only this scar, but that's not impor-"

Nejire, reacting to what Izuku said about his new scar, leaned towards him in the blink of an eye, unconsciously making her head touch his shoulder while holding his hand – Again. The softness of her skin was transmitted to his, just like the heat.

 _S-Soft…_

Mirio and Tamaki just stared… Nothing could be said.

The classroom was silent, everyone looking at them. Mixed reactions happening again here and there. From confusion to curiosity, to jealousy… Unexpectedly, the jealousy emanated _not only_ from Mineta and Kaminari

Noticing what she was doing, Nejire blushed intensely, letting go of his hand.

"S-So, um… Yeah! You shouldn't strain yourself to that point… You'll regret it one day…" – She changed the subject, trying to escape… And it worked – For Izuku, at least.

The words that came from her mouth entered his ears, sticking itself into his memory. He looked down for a bit and then smiled.

"Maybe… If I'm not able to give my all when I need to… I won't be able to call myself a hero… Well, I'm a hero-wannabe, so I can't really call myself that…" – He responded, scratching the back of his head.

Right after that, he lifted his hand and closed it.

"This scar is proof that I'm not good enough. It is my duty as a student to improve… But yeah, I'll tone it down when possible. T-Thanks for the concern though." – He continued, making the entire class speechless…

 _W-What a true hero…_

–Was the thought of almost everyone there.

 _Clap. Clap. Clap…_

Two figures entered the classroom. One being their homeroom teacher – Shota Aizawa, who, albeit the lifeless and scruffy look, actually wore an approving… smile?!

The other one was a small figure, wearing a black vest and red tie above a white shirt. He was a raccoon… bear… dog? … You get the point. The principal of U.A, who conveniently heard Izuku's motives, along with Aizawa. He clapped in approval and wore a smile bigger than Aizawa's.

"Selflessness… The true quality of a hero, unfortunately, rare nowadays… You, Midoriya, have that. Keep it up, and you'll undoubtedly become a great hero!" – The principal said, now standing in front of the classroom.

"Good, Kiddo… You have potential." – Aizawa simply said, now wearing his usual poker face.

Izuku was taken aback by what he heard from the two Pro Heroes…

 _I…_

"T-Thank you…" – He responded honestly.

The entire classroom, save for Bakugo, agreed to their words, albeit internally.

"Now, I don't want to take too much time from you, so I'll just do what I came here to do… Izuku Midoriya, I need to talk to you in the Principal's office." – Nezu said, looking directly at the boy, who now had a confused look.

"U-Um, sure…" – The boy answered, now following the Principal.

Unknownst to him, after he left, Nejire was still speechless… Blushing…

 _W-Woah… I am even more curious! I wanna know more about him!_

…

"So… What you're trying to say is… I can help Nejire?" – Izuku's voice resounded, confused.

"Exactly." – The Principal nodded.

Izuku got even more confused.

"But, what could I help her with? I mean… What do I have that could help Nejire… A prodigy?" – The boy said, insecure while scratching the back of his head.

Nezu sighed.

"Before anything, just stop bringing yourself down… If you say you're low, even if you aren't, you'll become it. Examine yourself, and improve. Don't be overconfident, or underconfident. Both are bad." – The Principal corrected Izuku.

He stood in silence, digesting the words…

"… Okay…Thanks for the advice…" – He said, wearing a small smile.

"Anyway… What I'm saying is that Nejire is too curious."

"…?"

"Keep her curiosity at bay…" – Nezu completed, now leaving Izuku even more confused.

The boy looked into the Principal's eyes intently.

"Nejire is often distracted by the opponent's quirks, so you could help her with it… I know you have huge knowledge towards other heroes and a keen eye for details. So maybe you could satisfy her curiosity, and keep her from holding herself back with that… Obviously, you'll receive extra credit." – He added, now waiting for the boy's answer.

"… I trust you and your judgment… I'll try, ok? I can't promise anything though…" – Izuku accepted.

"Great!"

"… Oh, and I don't really… Need extra credit… So maybe can I hold onto that? Just when I need it…" – Izuku added, feeling somewhat like a cheater.

"Sure. Now go back to class, you don't want to lose your grades, do you?" – Nezu said, chuckling heartedly.

Izuku chuckled together.

"No-No… Thanks again for the advice, though." – The green-haired boy said, now standing up.

"No problem, all for a student… I need to be tanking you for doing this favor…" – Nezu said, nodding.

And then, Izuku went back to the classroom.

…

Nejire stole a glance at the green-haired boy.

 _Why can't I look away from him?_

She took notice of his messy, green hair – Which complimented to his big green eyes. His dork-like appearance, which was true to reality, went well with his serious expression.

Placing the tip of his pen in his mouth, he thought of the question that the teacher just scribbled on the board… Nejire wasn't paying attention to that though…

One thing was noticeable, yet hidden, on his expression… His determination. A fire that shone brightly inside of him. His strive to become a hero – To become the number one. To become the Symbol of Peace.

Her cheeks turned scarlet and hot. She didn't know what was happening to her. Nothing like that has happened before.

But unknownst to her and Izuku, another person looked from another seat in the classroom…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _Why is she blushing at Izuku?_ _I'm_ _supposed to be the closest to him… I won't let her take him from me!_

…

 **Dun, Dun, DUN!**

 **A new rival appeared? Who may it be?**

 **Who likes our cinnamon roll?**

 **What will happen to Nejire?**

 **Find out next time!**

…

 **Sorry for the wait… Teehee…**


	8. The Observer

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **third fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 8** – The Observer

She observed him.

His steps were cautious, yet determined. The respiration coming from his soft, yet defined mouth brought serenity to her heart. His hands were as tender as a mother holding her child, no matter how scarred they were… In fact, every time she looked at his hands, her heart sank deep into an ocean of guilt. She felt as if she was the cause to them, even if she didn't have many interactions with him right then, nor that she was the cause.

The sun-smile on his face brightened up her mood, like a lighthouse to a boat roaming in the dark, cold night. That one time he saved Todoroki at the cost of himself ( knowledge of that came from Todoroki himself, who slipped once,) made her evaluation of herself to change. _Would I do the same in his situation? … No, I wouldn't. But he did…_

Those were some of the facts and reasons that made the young girl fall in love with the forest-green haired boy.

Shrugging the reoccurring thoughts out of her head, she fiddled with the pen in her hand, making it spin like a helicopter. Occasionally stopping, she took quick glances at his general direction, and she always found him looking forward, paying attention to the chalkboard; she remembered that re-encounter with him. That ever-so-compassionate, tame and flustered face of his didn't change one bit, even after entering U.A…

Until then, that is… Over time she noticed his facial expressions changing; changing from an uncertain and insecure boy to that _man_. His face was more serious and determined, yet that warmth never disappeared. The young girl could only theorize at how that serious and determined face of his could be so heartfelt and friendly.

Not that she would complain; in fact, she thought he became even more handsome. Some could argue saying he was 'plain', 'bland' or even 'unremarkable'… They were right, technically… If you actually paid attention to him, you could notice the marks of a hardworking and good person. His expressions were always filled to the brim with honest emotions; It was like water in a bucket, but there was too much water in the bucket, and it ended overflowing.

The countless bone-breaking moves he used during the Sports Festival proved his selfless tendencies, and the scars on his hands only confirmed it further.

The girl paid attention to his actions, behavior, reactions, emotions, expressions… conversations were also, inevitably, there too. She already practiced and studied the subjects a bunch at her house, so she was prepared to pay attention to him during classes; the only time she was able to see him.

But that time was in danger. _Nejire Hado_ , one of the Big Three; the most popular girl at school; a third year. Beautiful body, curves, and a bubbly personality… _And she is eyeing him…_

Inside the young girl's heart, a gloomy feeling emerged… Jealousy. Of course, she wouldn't go to great lengths, that being killing or anything like that, in order to get Izuku… She just felt genuinely bad; uncomfortable.

The friendly nature of the blue-haired beauty, and especially how close she was getting to Izuku recently, saddened her. All the girl could do was to dread the thought of losing him… She wouldn't! At least that's what she planned.

 _Riing!_

With the bell piercing the sleepy students' ears, and the commotion of the leaving students, the observer found an opportunity. The Big Three had an appointment to attend to, and Izuku was _right_ there, in front of her.

She placed her foot in front of the other and walked graciously towards the green-nette. The quick taps of her feet against the rigid, solid floor below her feet followed her every step. Reaching her goal, she stopped at the circumferential of the chair, right beside Izuku.

He noticed her presence, and with a normal face turned his head towards her; a smile crept onto his face as he turned completely into her direction.

"Hello, Midoriya!" The girl said with a honey-sweet voice. It filled his ears with a diligent and caring atmosphere, and he liked that. His mother had a similar atmosphere, though less formal and dignified.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu!"

* * *

Somewhere along the outskirts of the city, a green-haired young boy worked on the 'beach'. His muscles screamed for help, throbbing in searing pain. Sweat dripped from his damp hair onto the thick and raspy sand.

Surrounding him, a couple of broken fridges, destroyed televisions, car tires, microwaves and so forth were located at. The messy plethora of trash covered the once well-known beach. It was once used by couples to have a date at, or for a family to have a vacation… But that was years ago before a company decided to throw a relatively small quantity of trash.

Over time, people began to trash there too. Once, bubblegum wraps dominated a small area away from the water. One thing leads to another, and then it became a dump. An illegal dump.

And Izuku was there training, as All Might asked. It was the 7th month of work, and he was already feeling some sort of enhancement. His arms were more rigid, and his legs had more strength. The cognitive function of his brain was also improved and could be used in the countless situations in which Izuku, or anybody he knew, could be in jeopardy; a hero's job is no easy task after all.

While doing his usual workout, a girl stopped by, tears in her eyes and silently crying. The green-nette noticed her in the corner of his eye and instantly turned to her direction. His face was filled with worry, even for someone, he didn't know.

Halting his progress, the boy ran in her direction and looked at her; she was a cute raven-haired girl. Her hair wasn't tied and partially covered her face. He could deduce that her age was close to his own, but that didn't matter.

Getting close, he slowed down and called her:

"Hello, um… black-haired girl!" He called her attention, only to earn a scared look. He couldn't notice her features, but he _did_ notice her emotions. "I'm not here to hurt you, in fact… I am Izuku Midoriya!" He introduced himself, holding his hand in front of her,

She gazed at his own pair of emerald eyes and evaluated him. After a couple of seconds of looking at him, she hesitatingly shook his hand. "Raven…" _I can't just say my name and surname on the streets! My family is rich for crying out loud…_

"… Nice to meet you… Oh yeah!" He remembered, ignoring the lack of presentation. "Do you need any help?"

"U… Um…"

"Sorry if its personal! I was just… Y'know… trying to help…" He lowered his voice at each word, scared. He knew that talking to a stranger like that could be confusing and scary…

Before anything else, she evaluated his actions, earning herself a slight, barely enough to be called a blush.

"A-Actually…" She called his attention. "I am… not useful…"

Izuku could only cock his head in puzzlement.

"I mean, m-my quirk…" She explained, hands waving in front of her.

The boy genuinely felt bad for that statement… During his entire life, he was always cast out, ignored, bullied… Because he _didn't_ have a quirk. Like the bucket overflowing, out of his eyes escaped sorrow; the girl noticed it, however.

"A-Are you—"

"Sorry… Um… Could you show me your quirk?" He asked her, avoiding the question.

'Raven' noticed it was a touchy subject, and didn't pry any further into it.

As an answer to his questions, she shook her head no. Izuku sighed, knowing it would be hard to help; he wouldn't give up though.

"Could you try to… explain it?" He chose his words more carefully, not expecting anything since he was a stranger to her.

The girl placed her hand under her chin and looked down, trying to search for a good way to tell him what her problem was… But why was she talking normally to a stranger like that? Her own problems were about to be revealed to a stranger!

Gazing back at him, she noticed his expression… A gentle smile. His eyes shielded no lies, honesty overflowing from him. She felt safe talking to him, just as if he was a long-term best friend; a close relative, or even a boyf—

What was she thinking! Something like that on a first meeting? She was just _crazy_ if she thought about something like that… Maybe all humans are crazy after all…

Dissipating her thoughts, she looked at him and explained her situation… Her weakness in resolve and lack of trust in herself.

Surprisingly, he didn't turn a blind eye to her and said something like, 'That is up to you to find!', or 'That isn't something I can help you with,'… No.

He actually smiled at her and told some experiences to the girl. He gave her advice, tips and things that actually could help… He was a person with lack of resolve and ambition for some time too, so he could help her with that.

After the whole conversation, 'Raven' held a solemn smile and bowed to him.

"Thank you!" Was all she said… Nothing more, nothing less.

But those words carried a deep meaning of gratitude to the green-nette. His mood brightened up, and he got to the beach in order to continue his training…

"Wait a second, I talked to a girl?!"

…

Momo 'Raven' Yaoyorozu shrugged her memories aside.

After that, they struck a friendly conversation, hitting topics such as 'What is the most powerful quirk in class?', 'Who from the Big Three was the strongest', etc…

And for a moment, even if brief, Momo felt closer to Izuku…

* * *

 **And now, my challenge is to make Nejire better than this… Oh well, I will do it!**

 _ **Challenge Accepted!**_

Thank you for your patience, and sorry for the months+ without updates… Busy with the other projects + school, etc…

But oh well, I have planned a couple more chapters, and if I can organize well my time, I'll be able to update more, but only today, I had Physics + Math tests… I'm beat…

Oh well,

That's all, Undef's out,

 _Stay cold!_


	9. Curiosity

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **Hey, I got a twitter! Follow me there in order to get news on stories, occasional polls, sneak peeks, memes and other stuff!**

 **undef_midi**

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 9** – Curiosity

Izuku, almost every day, trained in the morning. He went to the school gym and just did his exercise routine. Even after inheriting One for All, he had to train in order to get in shape, and unlock more of the potential of his quirk… The path to becoming a hero, or even, the symbol of peace wasn't an easy one; and he understood it.

That's why he pushed himself more and more every day. In the beginning, he vomited, grunted in pain, had sore muscles for days to follow, and more… But he continued; he never gave up, even with his mother's occasional worried questions, or with the concern that some felt towards him…

But he had to suffer more than anyone else in order to stand where they were, where he wanted to be. Izuku didn't receive his quirk out of luck, nor when he was born, nor by any quirk-marriages… He got his quirk by pure, gut-wrenching training and effort.

And there he was—U.A. Academy, the no.1 school for wannabe heroes, and Japan's most famous institution related to heroes. With a big plethora of professional heroes teaching under the school, and with huge support from the government, U.A became the biggest target for those wannabe heroes.

But not just that, he was the disciple of the no.1 hero, All Might, and even inherited his quirk… He couldn't ask for more and even felt like he didn't deserve anything (much to the dismay of All Might, that had mentioned to Izuku that he got all of that by his own effort).

Shrugging his usual contemplation, Izuku focused back on the punching bag. His hands were calloused from his training; he was still getting used to this new regimé that incorporated boxing and taekwondo, along with some physical endurance exercises.

He was by himself at the gym, at 5 'o clock in the morning. That calm solitude was something he enjoyed and often longed for. After long periods dealing with studies, training, and social interactions, he needed that alone time. As an introvert, he was like a battery: After interacting for a long time, he would be discharged. Being alone was like charging the battery, and it made him happy.

And with a punching bag, he could focus less on the issues, problems, and worries of his school life. With every punch, the bag was pushed away; but the gravity always pulled it back in its place. Izuku took the challenge of winning against the bag.

With sheer strength, he punched the sandbag, sending it back again and again.

Jab; Cross; Hook; Uppercut—With that simple combination of basic moves he gradually got used to the boxing style and instinctively began to incorporate it into his hero training.

He repeated the moves more and more, his steps began to get faster and a smile plastered across his face. His eyes held no hesitation, only the strive and determination he always had to become a hero. The bag was gradually pushed back more and more, and Izuku's moves only got faster and faster… but even then, he was only a beginner and they were sloppy.

He had no defenses up; he only attacked. However, he didn't care about that at that moment: It was only him and the bag in a rhythmic dance; back and forth, back and forth.

The intense Waltz of training only got more intense, and the sweat was violently and irregularly trickling down on the floor. He took one step further.

The bag began to touch the ceiling that it was connected to, making loud thump noises. His stance was broken completely as he entered his 'Madman' state. He punched harder and harder until—

"Thump!"

The bag fell, letting its contents fall on the floor, and Izuku felt the joy of winning… but not for long.

"I… should've… paid more attention… to my stance…" He thought out loud amidst his gasps for air.

He got carried away and forgot about his training, defeating the purpose of his whole clash with the bag. Without much air on his lungs, he crouched and placed his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

After recovering his oxygen, he lifted himself back up and looked at the mess he made. At that moment he cringed, and felt really worried that he would be punished by destroying school property… Well, he had to clean it up, at least.

But before doing anything he noticed how sweaty he was; his shirt was glued onto his back like a leech, and his hair was even messier. Izuku looked around and confirmed that no one was there with him. After that, he grabbed the hem of his shirt with his both hands and pulled it off; he was now shirtless.

Izuku wasn't a fan of being shirtless, so much so that he actually covered himself up while changing the boy's changing room. He had never felt comfortable being half-naked in front of anyone, courtesy of his mother's constant worries when he hit puberty.

He placed the shirt on his backpack and stretched. Instead of the skinny-nerd that anyone would expect, Izuku had a really toned body. However, it wasn't on purpose or anything like that: His training had paid off, not only in skills, but his body also changed. All Might's schedule had transformed the wimpy nerd that Izuku was into a strong, toned man.

After his stretch, Izuku picked a broom and began to clean the mess he'd made…

"W-Wha…?!" A really low voice could be heard outside the gym. Nejire stood there, looking at the shirtless-Izuku. Her face was drowned in red, and her ears burned like embers. She could only look at the boy's body.

He always gave a nerdy and shy kind of vibe, so the speculation of a bulky Izuku had never even crossed her mind. She was fuzzy and couldn't think properly; all she could do was to look. He seemed so strong right then… Even though she noticed his selfless behavior, his shy demeanor, and his introverted nature, she knew he had some kind of physical strength, but not to that length.

Izuku cleaned the floor with care, not wanting to leave a mess. Most people would leave it to the janitor, or just call some kind of authority, but Izuku took initiative and action. That was, however, something that Izuku developed while studying at U.A. His fight with Todoroki only enforced that.

Nejire admired his actions and kept looking. She clutched her chest tightly, her heart tapped against her chest like an orchestrated band. At that moment, it wasn't Izuku's body, feats or his actions that hooked her…

It was something mysterious, inexplicable and invisible. No apparent reason, no real motive. Just like a spider's web, she was entangled with Izuku. Nothing could fully explain that feeling in her heart, the melodical beating in her chest, or the kissed-red face… Someone could say what it was, but not justify it.

She continued to look at him, and her eyes were focused on one point; one sole place that outshined all the others—His eyes. They were beautiful pristine-emerald ones. The pair was glimmered in tenderness and care; kind of roundish, they were the definition of gentle.

His body may have called her attention, but it was only the trigger of things that were already being built up. Since the Sports Festival, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. His battle with the bi-colored hair, Todoroki, worried her to the core. That first encounter with him was engraved inside her heart… So on, and so forth.

He may have been a freshman, someone less popular, plain-looking, full of scars, too self-conscious, and be filled with flaws… But even then, with all of those things that could build a wall between them, he was Izuku… That's all she needed.

Those things were getting clearer to her. She wasn't dumb, slow, nor dense… But she was certainly curious. Of course, she was curious at his quirk, but something new perked up on her… Something she had never experienced before.

She was curious about the smallest things, things that she would never even have paid attention before.

 _What is his favorite color?_

 _What is his favorite food?_

 _What does he like?_

 _Is he a fan of a certain show?_

And the questions couldn't stop coming through. No one had ever perked so much interest, so much curiosity in her before.

She may not have held many conversations with him or known him for much time. She may not have had any kind of backstory with him or anything like that…

But she couldn't help it…

Nejire continued glancing at him and placed her other hand on top of her heart. In that instant time stopped. It may have happened only for her, but it still happened. In that specific time and place, she was linked, completely infatuated.

He wasn't a prince, he wasn't someone rich or someone she knew for much time…

"But… I love him…" She confirmed it with herself. Finally looking away, she closed her eyes and smiled tenderly.

With a stupid reason for seeing his body, the trigger was finally pulled. There wasn't any justification for loving him, but she still did.

Her Curiosity only grew from that point on.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Oh yeah, before going, I need to announce that** **I have a twitter!**

 **doesn't have any kind of way for me to announce anything, and as such, is horrible for any kind of urgent news, so I've made a twitter!**

 **But fret not! It won't be just announcements… I'll make polls, sneak peeks, and more! Oh, and don't forget the meme-posting I'll do…**

 **My twitter is undef_midi**

 **Now that the plug is over, I wanna thank you for reading…**

 **That's it,**

 **Undef's out,**

 **Stay cold!**


	10. The New Assignment

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **Hey, I got a twitter! Follow me there in order to get news on stories, occasional polls, sneak peeks, memes and other stuff!**

It's **undef_midi**

 **Also, whoever reads me on wattpad…**

 **GET REKT, M8!  
(For those who don't know, I've done an april fool's joke that triggered **_**a lot**_ **of people…)**

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 10** – The New Assignment

The students were spread across the room, occasionally talking with each other and interacting. The chit-chat of their conversations filled the room, along with the colorfulness of the youth they all were living.

The Big Three had gotten used to the class after some weeks, as well as 1-A. But after the Sports Festival, nothing much happened; only the regular classes, and some theoretical introductions regarding the Hero Studies.

Though, Mirio and Amajiki felt that Nejire was quieter than usual. Her gaze seemed unnaturally bland and unfocused, just as if she was thinking about something else; _maybe a plan for something?_

After a certain day, when she decided that she would train at the school's gym, Nejire just shut herself off of everyone else and worked on autopilot. The two other members of the Big Three just became confused, and shrugged it aside…

"Though, when is she coming back to herself?" Mirio whispered to Tamaki. They were casually talking to each other when the topic of Nejire's behavior was brought up.

"I don't know…" Tamaki shrugged.

"… Look, I know that there are sometimes that her curiosity breaks through the roof, though I've never seen the _opposite_ happen…"

"… Me neither…" The black-haired senior was less talkative… Over the years since he met Mirio and Nejire, he felt that he could talk openly to them, express his thoughts, and _surprisingly_ tease Nejire whenever there was an opening. Gradually, she became the sister he never had to him, and as such, he instinctively began to do that.

But that could only happen to them since he was socially awkward to anyone apart from his two friends.

Mirio was like the righteous brother, that guided his siblings to safety and success. Nejire and Amajiki followed and believed in him with all they had; he was the lighthouse, and they were the boats in the darkness that is the world.

Shrugging his reminisce aside, he continued to think about Nejire's behavior. Oh, how strange it was that _she_ , of all people, would be that thoughtful in a normal situation. Usually, she would just behave until something interesting happened, and then incessantly question everything until her curiosity would be satiated.

Since she saw Izuku for the first time, the lack of using his quirk called her attention, and then _something_ kept attracting her, over and over again—or at least, that's what he thought up until then.

Breaking his thought process, the door opened. As if the president had shown up, the class went silent and everyone was on their own and respective seats, correctly arranged and behaved.

"… Class, I have an announcement," Aizawa, the scruffy man, said. He was a good teacher and cared for his students, but he was really draconian. Usually, his methods of teaching were strict, albeit working.

The class became a zoo-mess. Just like every time he announced something new to the class, he expected that; but that didn't mean that he would let that be.

"Shut up," The class went ghost-quiet. "… After we gave you enough time to rest from the Sports Festival, we thought that we would 'spice' things up a notch."

And then, the previous zoo-mess became something otherworldly. Even Iida was having a hard time keeping himself composed. Aizawa, expecting that as well, activated his quirk and kicked the floor in order to shut them all up.

After seating down, the entire class fidgeted in their seats, eagerly waiting for the details.

"Ugh… Anyways, we're having a Battle Royale. Since villain groups could clash mid-hero duty, and the battleground of such battles would become a mess, villain vs. villain vs. hero, we decided on doing that," before the class became a worse mess, he continued. "With this exercise, you will train your teaming-up capabilities in large-scales… Also, the Big Three will participate normally, as to simulate stronger enemies, and to not waste their stay in our class."

After finishing the explanation, he immediately glared at the class. They cleverly understood; except for Mineta, who received a graceful tongue-slap from Tsuyu.

"You will be placed under teams of two people, as personally selected by the principal," he scratched his short beard. "Since everything is still getting ready, tomorrow will be the day the assignment will happen. Until then, rest up, or strategize."

Soon after Aizawa finished explaining the basics of the activity issued, a small rhythmical array of taps could be heard; the door opened again, revealing the principal, clad in his usual white button-up shirt and black vest.

"Hello!" He gleefully greeted the classroom. They answered normally, as one would expect.

Nezu walked over to Aizawa, and they switched places (though the scruffy teacher got back to his beloved 'caterpillar' sleeping bag), however, even in the podium, the principal was still really short.

"I am here to inform you of the teams in this activity," he studied the student's reactions. They were jittery and impatient. They expectantly stared at the principal as he continued with his everlasting grin. "Oh yeah! Since there will be 23 participants, with Nejire, Amajiki, and Mirio, there will be an odd-man out. For fairness purposes, Mirio will be it."

The principal glanced over at Mirio, whose face was plastered in a disconcertingly gleeful grin. The class was drowned in uncertainty and fear.

Ignoring the sudden change in atmosphere, Nezu walked over to the chalkboard and scribbled the teams' participants:

 **Katsuki Bakugo** & **Hanta Sero** ;

 **Tamaki Amajiki** & **Ochako Uraraka** ;

 **Toru Hagakure** & **Tenya Iida** ;

 **Tsuyu Asui** & **Mezo Shoji** ;

 **Shoto Todoroki** & **Momo Yaoyorozu** ;

 **Kyoka Jiro** & **Fumikage Tokoyami** ;

 **Nejire Hado** & **Izuku Midoriya** ;

 **Koji Koda** & **Denki Kaminari** ;

 **Rikido Saito** & **Mashirao Ojiro** ;

 **Yuga Aoyama** & **Eijiro Kirishima** ;

 **Mina Ashido** & **Minoru Mineta** ;

 **Mirio Togata** ;

After the last stroke of chalk, the principal went back to the center of the podium and eyed every student there.

"I recommend you to try and use your quirks, abilities, and everything in your reach together; teamwork is key. I also take it that the pairings are somewhat unusual, so there will be no classes for today—use strategies, and all the tricks you can perform!" Nezu opened his small fluff pair of hands, and his everlasting smile widened. "I wish you the best of luck, and may the best win!"

The students' faces were plastered with determined grins and hard eyes. They all knew that they had to win, to plan. A battle royale isn't something you can win by sheer force, no. You need strategies, traps, vision, and in this case, teamwork. As powerful as you may be, if you get trampled over by strategy, you're done for.

As the Chinese general, and military strategist Sun Tzu once quoted, "The greatest victory is that which requires no battle."

So instead of using pure quirk strength, use the head. Of course, a powerful quirk can be used as a stronger tool, instead of a weaker quirk—but that, depending on the circumstances, would be invalid. If someone with a quirk befitting for making traps, in a battlefield that allowed it, successfully laid all his traps, the one with a stronger quirk, if unprepared, would be trampled over.

That is the art of war.

Naturally, not many in the class had that mentality, as one would expect from 15-year olds.

But some of them did. Maybe once in their lives, in a history class, they've read Sun Tzu or other strategists' works or were simply interested in the strategy itself. That alone, gave them an advantage, even if they were really few.

"Hey, Izuku! Do you want to make a plan regarding the whole assignment?" Nejire, who sat at Izuku's left, eagerly asked.

"Yes, I've already planned some of it though… Do you want to hear what I have in mind?" The green-nette stared into her pristine sky-blue eyes with an unusually certain gaze.

She brought her chair closer to Izuku and nodded. As he was in his 'focused-Izuku' mode, he didn't react to the strands of hair that brushed tenderly across his shoulder, or how incredibly close she was to him. Right then, Izuku was a strategizer and someone who wanted to win.

Nejire admired his determination. The look in his eyes was something she's only seen in the Sports Festival, or when he needed to win; a fierce enemy and a determined student.

But she had also noticed something he did that wasn't really good—he hurt himself too much. The scars in his hand were taunting her whenever she locked her gaze unto it. While she may not have had _any_ influence over it, it hurt her to see someone so young, as she was, to accept something like that as something _normal_.

But again, the hero business was a dangerous one; and he chose to trail that path on his own. The glimmer in his eyes whenever he had Hero Studies was something somewhat amusing to her. Anyhow, she knew that he was happy doing what he wanted.

Throwing her thoughts out of her head, they began to strategize.

* * *

He noticed her gaze.

The gaze of someone in love; and it hurt him.

He wanted to be the target of that look… Though he didn't know why.

Maybe something she said? Something she did? How did she look?

That, he didn't know, but he did want to.

His interactions with her were… limited, to say the least. He had no reason to talk to her, even if he wanted to.

But the way she looked at _him_ , how she wanted to be closer to _him_ … That incited something he'd never felt before.

His chest clutched his heart desperately, and it burned. From the inside out, like all his blood cells were replaced by magma, _it hurt_.

Though those things only flurried his mind recently… He didn't know, he couldn't know.

He had no experience with it.

But maybe, just _maybe_ , in this assignment…

 _He could try to ease that emberly feeling in his chest, one way or another._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

I am really happy with where this series is going, and with the evolution of my own writing style! I mean, you can definitively see it, right?

Please do comment, or send a review—that's what keeps me writing!

I also have a twitter, it is **undef_midi** , so I could do some polls, meme-posting, and whatnot.

doesn't have a good way of connecting with the readers apart from the chapters, so that's what I've done.

Oh well, thank you for reading (again), and see ya next time!

That's it,

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	11. Battle Royale

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 11** – Battle Royale

It was the time.

The strategies that the students built, the training they had to keep up; everything would be used in the Royale.

The students were, for the most part, prepared for it. They had used their time to think on what to do since they couldn't go empty-handed against a lot of other people. Being in a duo gave them help, and provided them with the opportunity to make combinations with their respective quirks.

Izuku thought about what the possible combinations that the others would do were. Of course, he may have had one thousand ideas, but anything could happen midst the assignment.

He clenched his hand, looking around at the field, Ground Gamma, a pseudo-maze formed by countless factories, industrial tubes, and irregularly, though conveniently, placed platforms. A place suitable for a Battle Royale, indeed.

He also gazed at the other students; whom all waited for the signal to come off, which would indicate the start of the activity. Nejire stood there, focused. She also helped Izuku to make their own plans.

Furthermore, she was somewhat baffled at Izuku's main suggestion—the plan they were going to execute. It was just a simple concept that made them more resilient and gave them more options. But still, she was still surprised.

Taking everyone by surprise, the bell chimed, and just like in the entrance exam, there was no countdown. Birds flocked away at the sudden outburst of the loud students, who, with haste, tried to execute their respective plans.

Nejire gazed into Izuku's eyes and nodded, resolute. They were going to win this.

The boy, understanding the signal, readied himself on the ground like a track runner, looking only in front of him. Nejire placed her hands on the ground and it began to tremble, shaking the buildings nearest to them.

Not long after, the ground below Izuku imploded, sending the boy high to the sky. Behind him, came Nejire, adjusting their trajectory mid-air. Of course, they didn't have any kind of pre-insight on what the arena would be, but they had an idea of what to do. The scenario would be advantageous to them, mainly to Izuku, who couldn't control One for All properly.

The ground was far below them, zooming past like a blur. For a moment, they admired that oh-so-different scenario. But there was no time for that.

Izuku sighted a rather tall building, noticing that it would likely benefit them. "Nejire-san, to the right there is a good place to land," He pointed at the place and began to look around, for any signs of anyone.

After analyzing the place, they landed safely, making a soft thud on the metallic surface.

"If we stay put, even if they don't find us, this training would be useless… We can't go rushing…" Nejire commented, crouching on top of the roof and looming over the arena. It was neither big nor small.

"I agree…" Izuku placed a hand under his chin, also crouching beside her. "I think… We should stealthily advance through the place, and take out a group at a time…" He coldly added.

She took a quick glance at him over her shoulder. "You're quite cunning, huh?" She looked back at the ground below them.

"Oh…" He quickly stammered. "I just like strategy books… Sun Tzu's works are really good…" His cheeks rosened a bit.

"That's nice…" She smiled and began to pay attention to her surroundings.

* * *

Mina was sort of disheartened when they announced her partner… Mineta. The pervert of the whole classroom.

All of his actions were somehow tied to something, anything perverted. And she knew those things; everyone knew.

Although, for that moment, both of them had to cooperate; he entered U.A for his own reasons, and no matter how shameless they were—who wouldn't want to be regarded as cool?—, it didn't change the fact that he actually made his way into that privileged school.

 _He had to shape up if he wanted to win, though._

And that's what the both of them were doing before the assignment; Mineta was harshly advised to focus by Mina.

That aside, both had peculiar quirks. She had a really strong acid, which could be shot at anything; he had a simple, seemingly useless quirk: his hair was made out of sticky, purple balls.

At first, they seemed like a really unlikable duo, quirk-wise, but—

"Mineta, throw some here!"

"On it!"

They were both with the advantage. The arena was perfect for both of their own quirks: Mineta could build well-placed traps, and Mina could trigger them by destroying the terrain.

Individually, they were below the average competitor, even though Mina had an abnormally huge sports affinity. But if they combined both of their own quirks, and allowed themselves to focus, they were on par with the other competitors.

"Ho~" A rather cunning voice appeared out of nowhere. "Interesting. Using your quirks and making traps, huh?" Suddenly, Mineta felt no ground holding his feet. The sky was below him, and the ground above.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could faintly make out the figure that held him by his feet. Dread rushed in the grape-boy's soul. His heartbeat hammered his thorax unrhythmically; desperately.

Mina couldn't do anything, it was the work of an instinct.

"M…" Mineta hesitated.

The glint in his eyes was merciless; a pressure, not felt before, trespassed their brains. Adrenaline bubbled inside their veins.

 _I need to get away from here!_ – they thought at the same time.

But before a single muscle moved, Mineta became a blur and hit the ground, stomach-front. The oxygen inside asphyxiated him; he gasped, letting saliva to fall off. Never before he felt such pain physically.

Mina's face contorted in despair. They couldn't lose so early, not like that!

The adrenaline-fueled her muscles, and she threw a big stream of acid in front of her, aiming to hit the monster-like enemy. Without any warning, he turned his head in her direction, and… walked.

But the acid hit him, causing Mina to gain an advantag—

 _Why…_

She couldn't understand it. Her aim was one of the best in class if you didn't account for the quirks. She had trained her aim so much…

 _How did my acid just…_

His steps approached steadily; he didn't want to waste much time. He had other targets in this Battle Royale.

 _My acid just went through him!_

Like an in-game glitch, where an attack doesn't register, the acid went crossed through him, similar to a dolphin falling back onto the water. Before she could arrange another stream, he went through the ground. Only his head was visible; just like a shark.

Hastily, he grabbed Mina's feet and emerged from the hard-ground, lifting her above his head. Losing her own balance, she couldn't do anything against him.

He spun like a pro-wrestler and threw her onto the closest wall, making her saliva to be spat out. Without air, she tumbled right onto the ground unconscious.

Mineta could barely stand up; the wall in front of him was too big… A very well-known obstacle known as—

"Mirio…" His voice was hoarse and dry, and he desperately hang onto consciousness.

Considered to be the strongest of the Big Three, his skills were no laughing matter. He was untouched, unscathed by the duo, supposedly in an advantageous situation.

"Yo!" He happily greeted him. "When you use your quirk, think of more creative ways of applying it in traps. Luckily, I have experience with things like these."

Mineta noted that inside of his brain. Albeit having a really perverted personality, at the minimum, he wanted to become a better hero; he sucked up his ego and accepted the advice.

Without any chance of recovery, Mineta lost consciousness, body limp on the ground.

Mirio happily went through the nearest building, searching for his next target…

He couldn't be stopped; he was in his 'Battle Mode'.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and sorry for the wait!**

I was drowning in tests and projects in school… I had no time.

But still, thank you for the humongous patience you're showing me right now. I really do appreciate it!

Anywho… sorry for the short-ish chapter as well… Kind of winding back in shape to write.

Welp, that's it (I guess),

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	12. Battle Royale: II

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story, and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 12** – Battle Royale: II

The battle royale was fierce; between traps and fights, the students were giving their all. No one was doing a half-assed attempt. Everyone wanted to win the fight.

Izuku and Nejire were no exception: they kept slashing and dashing, taking one group at a time. They didn't have it easy, of course, but they had the upper hand. She was a third-year after all, and one of the Big Three.

After running away from one of the fight scenes, Nejire and Izuku reached one of the high-points of the arena, looking for any possible attack from behind, front or even below.

"I... wonder how... many are left..." Izuku panted with a waterfall of sweat pasting his shirt on his body uncomfortably.

"Not many, I guess," Nejire answered, less tired than him. They had fought with Koji and Denki's group, managing to win. They had to dodge Kaminari's attacks really often, therefore draining their energy a lot.

They decided to rest a bit since that place didn't seem vulnerable at all. However, they couldn't avoid being careless since everyone in that class was, in fact, a potential threat.

"Izuku," Nejire called in a low-tone as to not call much attention.

"Hm?" He kept his eyes set below them and ears attentive to any possible dangerous noise.

"Why... do you want to become a hero? I'm really curious."

"Huh? Um..." He was a bit confused since that came out of nowhere.

"I just saw you really giving your all without any shred of hesitation... That intrigued me."

"It's, well..." He stammered. "I... really admired heroes when I was younger. As much as I do now, of course!" He fiddled his hands together. "I really... want to become a hero, save those in need..." He paused, still guarding the place. "'Can you help the things your heart long for?' is what Shinso told me after the Sports Festival."

"That's..." She halted for a second, only to jump at Izuku and grab him.

"?!"

Her arms clutched around him, surprising the young boy, and in the bat of an eye, they were flying high up in the air. The place they were previously at was completely destroyed by Nejire's shockwaves.

Izuku didn't need to think that hard to understand that they were attacked by someone, and so, he readjusted his position to be able to see who was the attacker.

Ice. A huge mountain of ice emerged from the building's barrens, rapidly forming a path in their direction. Two figures glided across the forming bridge.

Izuku didn't need to see the face of the one who had created that path.

"Todoroki!" Izuku informed the focused Nejire.

"And Yaoyorozu as well!" She answered, remembering the groups that were formed the day before the Battle Royale.

It goes without saying that it would be a hard confront. They were already tired from fights with other groups, and they even got interrupted while resting. They were in a really deep pinch.

Todoroki began to strafe ice shards at them; he was a machine-gun. They had no time to think as he began to hit both of them.

"GAH!"

One shard ripped the air and darted towards Izuku, hitting his hand. He lost his balance and composure and began to fall down. Izuku fell on one of the virtually infinite numbers of pipes crossing the field, falling repeatedly until he slammed the ground. He managed to fall down without any fatal injuries, fortunately. Although, that didn't remove the fact that he was in deep, rough pain: he began to desperately breathe, unrhythmically trying to clutch onto conscience.

Izuku stole a glance at his harmed hand; it was frozen with a heavy layer of ice covering it; it was blue and numb, not ready to engage in a fight.

There was nothing he could do but to stand up and hide. He had to find Nejire and continue with their plan of getting one group after another.

He ran and ran, trying to hide in the shadows along the way.

 _I have to run!_

 _I need to find Nejire!_

 _I'm afraid I'll find other groups!_

Those thoughts rammed his head repeatedly like the clock's chime. His mind was a messy whirlpool of worries and fears, but he had to walk forward.

One step at a time he reached a closed area with a bigger density of pipes. He had been following the direction in which he felt shockwaves coming from. There was no other person with a quirk similar to hers in the assignment; the closer to it was Jirou with her soundwaves, but Izuku had a hunch it was Nejire.

GACHIIN!

Ice began to hit the buildings atop Izuku. They weren't aimed exactly at him, but they were still too close for comfort.

He distanced himself a bit from the ice that rained down from above and analyzed the situation. Nejire had fallen down on the ground along with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, that began to attack her together. They weren't really synchronized together since they had never been in a duo with each other, but somehow they managed to pull off some combos.

Todoroki was in the frontline while Yaoyorozu built long-ranged weapons to use against Nejire, who wasn't having it easy. She could be a third year and one of the Big Three, but with her tiredness, being cornered and the terrain, she began to falter.

Izuku noticed that and steeled himself. He flicked his finger, pointing at the ground below his feet.

His body was cannonballed forward, crossing the air at the speed of a car. He shifted his position in the air and closed in on the nearest person to him. His hands clutched onto the clothing of the person he couldn't even make out in the midst of that action.

"Nejire, take care of the other one—GAH!" Izuku yelled while dragging the person he caught across several meters, eventually entering and clashing inside a closed building.

The ground and the building rumbled with the sudden impact from Izuku's flight. He had hit the inner wall body-first with whoever he had caught. For a moment he was dazed, strengthless. He had to force himself to stand up and fight the person he had caught.

"Ughh..." He heard a voice emerging from the darkness of that building's inside. It was cold and hard, calm yet attentive.

Yet Izuku noticed the red flag he had stepped on. For moments, silence reigned. His guard was up and his pose was ready to attack. He hadn't mastered One for All enough to not hurt himself, so he had to find a way to fight in the dark and against one of his most powerful opponents...

"Todoroki—!"

* * *

 **I am back boiiiii!  
** Finally found inspiration to continue working on my fanfictions… Sorry for the months without any updates ;-; (Don't kill me please).

Will try to update frequently.

Well… That's it, I guess?

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	13. Izuku vs Todoroki: II

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story, and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 13** – Izuku vs. Todoroki: II

Izuku was burned out. His breath was ragged, irregular. The heavy sweat dampened him as he fiercely prepared for what was about to come.

He could faintly see Todoroki's silhouette in that building's darkness. They were in a closed space with almost pitch-black shadows, albeit the cobweb of cracks they made while crashing in the inner wall of the building.

It had been hour-felt seconds. Izuku kept en guard for any sudden movement from Todoroki who silently stood up in the darkness, but he didn't have much time to analyze the situation. He had to gain that time if he wanted to win—

SKREEEE—BAM!

"GAHH!" Izuku's pain-filled scream was muffled by the building's walls.

He had taken a step back and flicked Todoroki before he could do anything. There was no time for pointless waiting so acting instantly was the best option. Izuku was in no position to do otherwise.

His flick made a pseudo-spear of air that flung in Todoroki's direction in a missile's speed. However, he was quick enough to thrust himself with ice and dodge the incoming burst of air by a haywire. The burst of air finally crossed the wall behind him, creating a hole wide enough to somewhat illuminate the place,

Todoroki almost hit the wall to his side but was able to cushion his impact with an arch of ice. He followed the small path of ice with his momentum, finally reaching the ground with an audible slam, falling onto the cold cement, but quickly regaining his composure. He glared at Izuku who prepared his next attack.

 _Why isn't Todoroki attacking?!_

Izuku's mind questioned that over and over again with a huge sense of anxiety. He couldn't predict Todoroki's next move with so little intel. He didn't have much knowledge in combat, nor did he have any safe ways of using his quirk. He was visibly tired from all of the fights they had, and the constant running away he had to do drained his energies to a tee.

Four of his fingers were also broken and burnt with his quirk's usage, including the one he had just used on Todoroki.

"Midoriya," Todoroki called amidst the tense atmosphere.

"W-What?" Midoriya answered with worry and attentiveness, but also with curiosity.

"I won't hold back," He said that simple phrase, yet his voice held a mixed turmoil of feelings; from gratitude to a bitter feeling that Izuku couldn't quite describe. He could, however, feel one thing from that bitterness... It was directed at him.

"Me neither," was the only response Izuku had the option to say. If he didn't, why would he pour so much of himself into his dream? Why would he waste more than a year of his life?

Those were the feelings traded with simple words. Between a rock and a hard place, both of them geared up and prepared for a fight that never seemed to start.

As if it was the small spark that lit a bonfire, interrupting that silence, a small part of Izuku's recently-made rubble fell on the ground in a bang.

The curt words turned into actions as they wordlessly began to fight: Todoroki shot sharp edges of burning ice at Izuku, who swiftly dodged it in a desperate waltz. It was obvious that Todoroki had the advantage, yet Izuku couldn't bring himself to accept defeat.

He finally landed on the ground safely and noticed that Todoroki was preparing his next attack.

SKREEE-BAM!

Another spear of air seared in Todoroki's direction, who jumped to the side with help from his ice. Izuku used the momentum that Todoroki had and—

SKREEEE-BAM!

"GWEH!"

With those two consecutive shots, Izuku was able to land one hit on Todoroki, who was launched like a javelin towards the hole that lightened the room, eventually falling outside of the building onto the ground. He rolled two to three times before finally stopping.

Izuku, on the contrary, had used up six fingers; he couldn't use one hand properly. He bit his lips, holding in that gut-wrenching cry of pain. He stepped out of the building in order to continue fighting.

Todoroki, due to his intensive training during his sorrowful childhood and the constant beatings he received from his father, recomposed quickly and faced Izuku. Their resolute eyes glistened before the action began again.

This time, however, Todoroki's left side emerged in a current of flames, lightening the countless tubes and pipes that surrounded them in a magma-red color. Fire danced back and forth, provoking Izuku in their aggressive nature. The crackling of flames and the stomach-wrenching smell of sulfur reminded Izuku of their fight during the Sports Festival. He was defeated, even if he managed to rescue Todoroki.

He couldn't let Todoroki win again, he wouldn't do so, no matter how many fingers, bones, and muscles he had to break.

It didn't matter to him that the assignment had no apparent reward apart from grades;

He had to prove himself to his peers, to his teachers, to his mother, to All Might, and to the Big Three that watched over his class.

Izuku didn't need to say anything; One for All coarsed through his legs in an electric current, zapping the air with a non-stop crepitation. He didn't have the power to use his quirk through all of his body, so he had no other option than that. He had no strength left to do anything else, for that matter: his body was almost at its limit. This would be his final struggle to win.

Todoroki, on the other hand, burned and froze at the same time. Flames swirled around him in a criss-cross of hard edges, and the melting-cold vapor of ice was expelled by his body. Ice emerged from his feet as the left side of his clothing began to disintegrate.

"WRAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Both of them screamed. Their bodies were yelling in pain, searching for any way to stop, yet they couldn't do anything against the two unbreakable wills that commanded them.

BRWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

In a final clash of motives and feelings, Izuku leaped and ripped the oxygen around him while approaching Todoroki by the nanosecond. His legs were completely burnt, broken and useless. They cracked and wobbled with the high speed of the air that constantly slapped Izuku's body.

Todoroki, instead of following what he did during the Sports Festival, created the thickest wall of ice he could, and with a controlled temperature of the fire, he melted that ice, creating an opaque smokescreen of vapor.

Izuku wasn't expecting that: his body rammed against the ice, smashing it and breaking his body. The only strength he had was completely gone, and all that was left was his momentum.

SKREEE-BAM!

"GWEEEHH!"

Before he hit the ground, however, with the last remnants of strength that he mustered from the adrenaline and endorphins that flowed through his body, flicked his broken finger towards Todoroki in the last protest.

Izuku finally hit the ground and rolled countless times before crashing onto a wall stomach-first. His smash, however, was too fast and unpredictable for Todoroki to dodge: it slammed one of his legs, spinning Todoroki face-first onto the ground.

But Todoroki was able to protect his fall by covering his face with his arms. He was able to lose only one of his legs.

He still had conscience and condition to think, yet fighting was something he wasn't so sure of.

In contrast, Izuku, who hit a wall stomach-first, was still like a rock. He still breathed, for the teachers' relief.

Todoroki had won another fight...

Maybe that way—

"... Will she... notice me?"

* * *

 **SURPRISE!**

Here's an extra chapter for ya!

 **ALSO,** I'm making my own, original novel! Please search "Talentless Beast Knight" on google: It's the first result!

That's it,

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	14. Before Actions, There Are Words

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story, and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 14** – Before Actions, There Are Words

"... Will she... notice me?"

Todoroki's mind repeatedly came back to that same thought. It had been infecting his mind since he talked to her for the first time. He'd occasionally catch his eyes wandering in her general direction. It was subtle and he didn't know why or when it started. All he took from it was that she had something that he wanted, even if subconsciously.

So he got out of his way to ask the person in question about all of it, but his body refused to listen as he got closer to her: with each closing step, his throat clobbered, his knees went weak, and sweat profusely tricked down from his forehead. It was suffocating.

Being near her was suffocating. She had a nectar-sweet venom, attracting him flawlessly to a trap — that was the only theory he could form, but it was too unrealistic. He shrugged that off.

However, as time quickly passed by, his curiosity accumulated. That led him to search whatever had been infiltrating in his mind. After a relatively short search, he found his objective, yet he couldn't really believe it; the information he found said otherwise.

Love...

That word's weight and practical meaning were strange and unknown to him: Endeavor wasn't a good example of a father, leaving Todoroki with not even crusts of love. His father felt nothing but anger when looking at Todoroki... Anger at All Might and his power.

Never once did the pro hero care about the boy, like a proper father should, or even _looked_ at him for that matter! He was just another tool to surpass All Might, a _thing_.

Endeavor tried other times to create a perfect embodiment of his "ideal" of beating All Might, yet they all came incomplete, failed. After his wife gave birth to Todoroki, however, Endeavor spiraled even more into madness.

 _Finally, a successful product!_

Product.

Shoto wasn't his son, he never was...

Yet, the so-called "Love" was the thing Todoroki felt towards someone he didn't even have proper contact with. 'Why is that?', he asked himself countless times, all reaching a dead-end of "I don't know's".

However, the answer came in without knocking on the door. One day, Todoroki remembered one simple encounter when he was small.

It was a hot day, years before U.A. The steamy air stung his face; he was honestly bothered by it. He hated hot things since the day he noticed what Endeavor was doing.

Strolling along the roads beside the beach, he kept mumbling silently about everything, from his family issues to himself as a person.

He honestly blamed, and with reason, his "father" for all of the things that his mother had suffered through. She was in a hospital because of her pent-up stress. She had used it on Todoroki... His left eye was proof of the damage caused by that man's ambition.

His mother was sold to a man she didn't know, she gave birth to children with that unknown man, and had to watch her children get neglected and beat by that same person. Who wouldn't end up exploding? She was a ticking time-bomb, waiting to be triggered. Todoroki happened to be there, at the wrong time, in the wrong place.

That tragedy wouldn't leave his mind, body, and soul no matter what he did. It was an endless, incurable curse. To the end of his days on Earth, he'd be reminded of the irreparable damage in his, and his family's, life. All he could do was to place all of those things on the back of his mind, to value present things in order to forget his grief.

With a heavy mind and slow steps, he admired the beach. The sun's warmth wasn't that bad, he thought — it was gentler and warmer than Endeavor's hands. They may be covered with flames, but no amount of heroism and fire can warm up the stone-cold heart of a person.

 _Why is this all happening?_

 _Why is my mom crying at night?_

 _Why is that man my father?_

 _Why... am I here?_

Plop.

A single tear slowly rolled down through his cheek, falling onto the cemented road in a silent 'plop'.

He subtly stopped walking and gazed at the floor. His body quivered on its base, though it was barely noticeable. Todoroki wasn't someone to express emotions well, so his body language wasn't as strong as other people's. His eyes were enveloped by his nose-sized hair, hiding away any contact with the outside world.

Todoroki was isolated. His heart incarcerated inside a jail of dark emotions, of sadness.

"It's cold..." He muttered through clenched teeth and trembling hands. The sun was ice, and the sunflowers blue, he thought. The sky was gray, yet dark in that cold hot day.

Silence reigned. There were no cars going around to buzz uncontrollably in his mind. It was just him and the empty void of sadness. An infinity of darkness surrounded him. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, only anguish.

"Um..."

Amidst darkness, a voice appeared. It sounded... different. The only times he remembered a voice like that, filled with concern, were the times his mother talked to him. It was just so long ago that he almost felt nostalgia. His mother was nowhere near him after the incident, so it was really hard to do anything about it.

"Erm..."

The voice shook him out of his daze. He finally looked up from his mourning and glanced at the person that talked to him.

It was a girl. Todoroki didn't have many interactions with them since his childhood was such a hell. Training morning, evening, and night; no time to rest.

She had raven-black hair and obsidian eyes. Her hair was tied up in a spiky ponytail, and she wore simple, stampless white clothing.

"..."

"Are you... ok?"

"...?"

Todoroki was baffled. Why would someone he didn't even know care about him? It was outlandish, weird, inconceivable. He couldn't really grasp its meaning. Is he being targeted by someone since he is Endeavor's son? He didn't know.

"It's because..."

Here it is. After hearing the girl, he'd have a better understanding of her reasoning. Whatever it was, he was curious. Of course, he'd help someone if they needed, but he wouldn't go out of his way in order to meddle with one's private problems.

"You're crying."

"!"

What...

Todoroki touched the hem of his eyes: they were dampened with tears. His face wasn't contorted and his expression unchanged. Yet, why did he cry? He always was someone to keep it to himself, to not involve anyone in his own problems. Yet, why did he cry? Why does she care? Why?

His mind couldn't stop thinking about the same, constant question:

"Why?"

"Hum?"

"Why do you... care?"

It was curt, rude, emotionless answer; yet it continued to linger on his mind. It was behind his every thought. He couldn't bear it. He had to take it off of him.

"Pity?"

Despite all that, she still had that worried face. It wouldn't stick off of her. Was she pitying him? Pity? Is that it? There was no other explanation for it. The only person that truly worried about him was his mother, and she wasn't even with him!

Todoroki didn't stick to consideration. He didn't know what that was. He was never taught that by his father, and the mother that actually would've taught him that was long-gone, in a place where the crazy would be.

"No... No no no!" She refused profusely. "Well, I know you don't know me, and I don't know you, but..." She recollected her thoughts. "Someone I didn't know as well told me that I should move forward, try to do something about... the situation I was in. Because of a silly advice, I was able to fix myself."

She sighed and gazed directly into his eyes.

"You may not listen to me, a stranger, but... You can always take a step forward, even if times are rough."

The smell of salt and water tickled his nostrils at that moment. For some reason, each word that she sputtered made the ice sun melt a tad more, and the sunflowers turn yellow at each sentence and period.

"I don't know if it's some sort of 'payment' for what he told me, or if it is simply my desire, but here I am, helping you, someone I don't even know!"

Todoroki gazed at her with tears rolling down his cheeks, falling on the sand below his feet.

A stranger... A complete stranger.

Yet, she stood there, looking directly into his eyes, not ignoring his feelings. It wasn't important the fact that he didn't know her. He appreciated it...

But there are things that cannot be changed only through words...

Who knew the same boy that influenced that raven-haired girl would influence him? Though, her words never left his mind. They had also helped him through times where he would rather not be alive, times when all he wanted to do was to leave his home... _Just take another step forward_.

"... What is your name?"

He craved an answer. He _had_ to know who was the girl that wasted time to help him. It wasn't something he could shrug aside. He was _curious_ , emotionless, not producing any kind of body language, but in his heterochromatic brown and blue eyes, a little glimmer of curiosity arose.

And without haste and suspense, she smiled.

"My name is... 'Raven'!"

* * *

 **Leave your comment/criticism on the comments/reviews! They are my fuel for writing!**

Thanks for reading!

Hope you like it, and if you do, please share it!

That's it,

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	15. Nejire vs Momo

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story, and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 15** – Nejire vs. Momo

Nejire wasn't expecting Izuku to come to the rescue.

He had flung himself out of nowhere, grabbing Todoroki out of battle. Thanks to him, she could properly fight without minding two people attacking her at once.

Todoroki, who was the biggest threat for her, was taken out of the equation - but that alone wouldn't atone for her lack of rest. Her sluggish motions and heavy breathing only proved that further.

"Nejire," Momo's gaze had an underlying meaning that Nejire couldn't understand. "I will not go easy on you."

"... Neither will I," She responded nonetheless.

Both of the girls prepared themselves for undeniable combat.

Nejire breathed in and out, clinging to any sort of calmness and rest she could achieve before fighting. Her quirk allowed her to exchange vitality into shockwaves, however, tiredness loomed over her lack of rest.

Momo, on the other hand, gazed constantly at Nejire's eyes. An uncanny shade of seriousness reflected on her usually round, bubbly face.

The strong incense of rust encrusted the battlefield as the two girls wordlessly assumed their stances. The thick atmosphere permeated through the arena.

A bird flying overhead was the signal! - Momo kicked the ground with an unnatural heap of strength.

She wouldn't let Nejire, an outsider, get closer to her objective, no! She had worked far more than her in that aspect, so why should she give up to her?

Momo's stride became stronger with each step. A heap of unsaid bitterness clawed up her throat as she activated her quirk. Those bitter words had contaminated her mind over the years, being chained by uncertainty.

Nejire, however, couldn't understand the reason for her furious impetus - but that didn't mean she wouldn't fight back: Quick-wittedly, her quirk activated with a _bang._ In an instant, her body was launched overhead of Momo, landing right behind her.

Using her momentum, she kicked her-

"!"

However, Momo was faster: with the flick of her wrist, a wooden staff finished creating. Before Nejire's kick hit, she turned around and blocked it.

Her blood boiled with action and bitterness. With every beat of her racing heart, adrenaline pumped. She had never felt like this in her entire life.

The clueless look on Nejire's face irritated the usually calm Momo.

 _How can she not know?!_

Using her newfound sentiment, she swung the staff with a might she didn't know she could muster.

Nejire blocked the incoming strike with a well-placed shockwave. Momo wasn't ready for that quick reaction - the staff rotated in the air before rolling on the ground multiple times, far away from them.

But she wouldn't let that be the end! Using an opening, Momo grabbed Nejire's hanging leg and used her weight to throw her off-balance, successfully throwing her on the ground, and mounting on her back.

Momo kept Nejire at bay with her arms and legs.

"Why?!" Her voice cracked. She couldn't contain it anymore.

"Huh?" Nejire didn't understand one bit.

Just as she was about to use her quirk-

"Why him?!"

 _Him? Who is she talking about?_

"I don't-"

"You _don't_ understand, yes!" Momo interrupted. "Out of _every_ student in school, why _him_? You have enough influence to get yourself any boy you want!"

"I still-"

"Izuku Midoriya..." Momo said sourly, face hidden in between hair and shadows.

"!"

Ah... She understood it, finally.

Why Momo was so aggressive, why she constantly felt stares constantly piercing her during classes... It all made sense...

 _Momo was jealous._

Of course, she would be aggressive. No matter who it is, be it the most saint of people or else, everyone is subject to jealousy, even more so when it comes to love.

Nejire herself was just able to come to terms that she had some sort of feelings for Midoriya, even calling it 'love' in the heat of the moment.

Yet that same pleasant feeling drove such bitter glares, such sour words... 'What _is_ love anyway', Nejire thought to herself.

She didn't feel time passing, it was only her and her own thoughts...

'Love, a strong feeling of affection for somebody that you are sexually attracted to', was the textbook definition she read countless times. But no matter how much she tried to, she couldn't understand it. That created a life-long heap of _curiosity_ that kept snowballing, year after year.

However, her knowing Midoriya - that plain, indecisive, and sometimes weak person - did something to her that she couldn't imagine: answered her life-long curiosity.

It was a warm, sometimes painful feeling. It permeated her body countless times when near him, even if there was no apparent reason.

Constantly, her attention was lost in class. Her gaze always landed at the same, green-haired place, not leaving for entire minutes. Yet he never seemed to notice those things, just as if his surprising intellect was only effective on quirks, superheroes, and battles.

Her usual curiosity skyrocketed when near him. Things she would normally ignore - since there was just so many more interesting things -, if about him, were high-priority. ' _Why would I ask him what's his favorite food?'_ , the thought appeared in her head, over and over again while contemplating asking it.

Momo, however, also liked that same boy. The confusion and lack of knowledge brought her to that point where her jealousy couldn't be contained.

Nejire would say she's never felt jealousy herself, but that scene in the nursery came back to her. She had unconsciously "protected" him from Uraraka. Back then, it didn't make the slightest bit of sense, but after a second thought...

It _was_ jealousy.

The small pieces of information and memories connected with each other and a giant rush of realization ran through her mind.

She understood her. After all, she was the same...

"Yaoyorozu."

"What?" Momo kept pressing her against the floor.

"I'm the same as you," The ground began to rumble as Nejire fought against Momo's grip.

"!"

"And I will not hand him over!"

 _BANG!_

Momo was thrown across the battlefield, rolling repeatedly on the ground. Before hitting any structure, she stopped. Dazed, her legs could barely let her stand up. Her vision was blurry, and her surroundings spun. A warm, thick liquid oozed off of her.

Nejire's breath was ragged. She overexerted herself due to her emotional burst. Falling on her knees, she did everything she could to stay awake.

 _No... energy left._

Nejire had used up everything she had, not only on this fight with Yaoyorozu, but also with flying, fighting others, and cooperating with Izuku. That final blast was just the cherry on top.

Surely, if both of them fought under normal conditions, and if they had their emotions in check, it would be a one-sided fight. Nejire would win without breaking a sweat - but those conditions weren't normal.

It wasn't a battle of skill...

It was a battle of feelings.

But it wasn't over. The true war had just begun.

 _Izuku, you poor soul... You don't know what's coming._

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please be sure to check out my original novel, "Talentless Beast Knight", currently being posted on the Raising The Dead group!


	16. Bento

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story, and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 16** – Bento

U.A's building was basked in a warm tone of yellow. The sun above coated every living creature near the gigantic campus. From marching ants to the small animals in the nearby forest, a friendly atmosphere permeated the school.

Trailing along the entrance of the prestigious school, following through the neatly pavemented roads that led the students to their daily routine, an oh-so-familiar blue hair bobbed along a soft humming.

"Hmm hmmm..." The soft voice cheerfully kept playing its melody while walking through the gray, yet lively corridors. Huge doors occasionally passed through her vision as she strode towards a set of stairs.

She held a white box, covered by a flower-pattern fabric. It swayed along with her particularly springy steps.

Sporadically skipping the stairs, she happily followed along the path to the end of the flight of stairs.

"Can't wait~!" She excitedly lifted the small container in her hands. "What will he think about this, hm?"

She kept striding until she reached a huge white door. For a split second, she hesitated—however, the door slid without protest. Her humming stopped as she entered the white room. A few beds surrounded by curtains filled her vision, countless bottles of medicine stood atop a white table in the corner of the room, an empty gray chair adjacent to it.

Turning her head, she saw a couple of closed curtains, signaling the occupancy of the beds. Not surprisingly, the huge majority of the beds were occupied.

"A lot of people were knocked out, huh? Mirio's overdone it again..." She whispered to herself while walking toward the first closed set of curtains.

Those curtains were thick enough to conceal whoever was inside, not allowing even a faint figure of anything. The only image she could see from the outer side was the pristine white of the fabric.

She took a peek from almost all of the curtains, finally reaching a certain bed in the corner of the room.

Softly clutching onto the curtains, she took a slight peek, only to see a boy peacefully sleeping. Gauzes on his cheeks, and hands wrapped in bandages, he squirmed. The P.E uniform he wore was full of scratches and rips.

Through a window outside, a sudden ray of light swept across the room, enveloping the boy's small face.

Without much more to wait, she stepped in quietly, carefully sitting in a chair beside the bed. Her eyes were drawn to the boy's appearance: His usually gentle-face full of scratches was the first thing that caught her eye.

"…" Silently watching, she placed the small box on a table near her. Her hands were drawn to his gauzed face, trailing along his cheeks, to the jawline, finally reaching his soft, though blood-stained mouth.

Yet she didn't dare to approach, only to watch his soft breaths.

Her hands trailed back to his hair. Feeling that unexpected softness on the tip of her fingers, she began ruffling it with careful tenderness.

Without paying attention to her surroundings, she continued pampering the unconscious boy. Her eyes danced across his body, satiating her curiosity to her heart's content. She had never been able to take a deep look at him, although being close ever-so-often, even sharing the neighboring seat to his desk.

However, that happiness was short-lived. The boy's eyes opened softly, not registering the room that surrounded him. Taking her hands off of him, she observed the boy sitting up somewhat dizzily.

"Where..." His low voice permeated the quiet room while he stretched.

"Shh..." An almost inaudible whisper reached his ears, capturing his attention.

"N-Nejire?!" He susurrated, wide-eyed.

"Mhm! Here to see how you're doing after, y'know, the assignment," she started fiddling her fingers together.

"Oh, e-erm…" He scratched the back of his head. "T-Thank you."

"No, no," she shook her head. "Thank _you_ for bringing Todoroki out back then, even though, well, we didn't win," she hesitated a bit.

"I see…" Izuku nodded. "No problem, it happens a lot, and you were quite tired as well," he looked away with slightly rosy cheeks. "D-Doesn't your quirk work by transforming vitality into shockwaves?"

"H-Huh?" Izuku surprised Nejire with his comment. "Um…"

"W-Well, I like to take notes of..." His voice shrunk down with every word. "P-People I think are… Cool heroes, like you," Nejire could barely hear what he was saying at the end, but her wavy mouth and peachy cheeks were enough for Izuku to shut up and cover his face with a pillow.

"S-Sowwy B-Bejiwe" The pillow muffled his voice.

"N-No problem…" She started rubbing her own cheeks, trying to get rid of any evidence.

The atmosphere was cozy and warm, and the fact that they lost the assignment was suddenly not important anymore. That warm sun basked them in light once more, peacefully shining on the embarrassed duo.

"N-Nejire!" However, a familiar whisper reached both of their ears.

"Y-Yaoyowosu?" Izuku peeked from the pillow.

"What are you doing here?" She faked a friendly smile at Nejire.

"Just checking up on Midoriya~!" Nejire grabbed the box wrapped in a floral cloth. "I even made this for him."

"E-Eh?" Midoriya was still hiding behind the pillow, not understanding a single thing of the scene unfolding before him.

"A bento, huh?" Momo then left the curtains, only to return with a gigantic black box with golden patterns in hands. "I think he would prefer this much more. It was made by a 5-star chef, after all~!" She smiled, but her eyes didn't.

"Ehhhh?!" He squirmed the pillow on his face, trying not to be loud.

"No way he's going to eat that mountain!" She stood up while holding her bento. "Mine even has Katsudon!"

"K-Katchu—!" His muffling went to a halt.

"But I doubt Izuku has ever tasted a 5-star fillet mignon, right~?" She glanced softly at the hidden Izuku, only for a shade of rose to coat her cheeks. Izuku's shyness hit her chord.

"N-No..." He shook his head while placing the pillow down.

"T-Then—!"

"No, he'll eat _my_ bento," Nejire vehemently glared at Momo.

"No, no, no, dear, he'll eat _mine_ ," Momo glared back with no hesitation.

Sparks flew across the room while Izuku paralyzed himself with fear. Why were they talking about giving him food? And why were they so eager to do so? His head couldn't wrap around those things.

"So, Midoriya," Both of them turned their heads in his direction. "Which one?" Their gaze was locked on the poor boy.

"H-Huh?" He squirmed, confused like he's never been before.

"Which one will you eat?!" They each presented their own bentos to him, closing in on the poor boy.

"U-Um…" His gaze swung from one side to the other, taking a quick glance at each bento. "—th ..."

"Hm?" His voice was barely audible.

"B-Both…" He began to desperately shake his hands. "I-I mean! I needed a big appetite in order to gain mass and train in order to become a hero, so I can eat both!" He didn't want to be seen as a glutton.

"Ah..."

"I see..."

Nejire and Momo exchanged looks.

 _This isn't over, you hear me?_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

I'm really enjoying the path this fic is taking from now on. Expect more fluff—A _lot_ of fluff.

Well, that's it, and remember—

Stay cold!


	17. Beach Trip

Author: undefmidi

2019

Boku no Hero characters, original story, and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

\--BREAK--

 **Chapter 17** \- Beach Trio

The pickling of sand, the strong yet gentle sun of Japan, and the calming splash of the waves were a sight for tired eyes.

Izuku let his feet sink to the bottom of the prickle sand, feeling it in between his toes as the warm-cold breeze of the sea ruffled his already-messy hair.

He smiled. The lukewarm hugs of the sand reminded him of his mother and how much she loved smothering him in hugs whenever he came back home. He loved that feeling of being enveloped and safe.

"Izuku is here already?" Kaminari playfully patted his back.

"Hey Kaminari!" Izuku ruffled his own hair in a meager attempt to straighten what couldn't. "I live just near here."

"You live near the sea, how nice~..." He walked towards the deep-blue water. "Oh yeah, this is the beach that was covered in trash not too long ago, right? Whoever cleaned it did a big favor to the city... "

"Y-yeah... It should've been really hard," Izuku's gaze wandered far, remembering the burning pain he felt daily when training with All Might. It was worth it nonetheless.

"They are already here!" Sero waved excitedly, Mineta walking beside him.

The grape-haired pervert, as expected, kept glancing around the beach, focusing on every girl he could find with drool oozing out of his mouth.

"I looove swimsuits! The way they accentuate the perfect roundness of women's breasts and how they don't get in the way of those plumpy, shiny, luscious th--"

"I'll have to stop you right there." Tsuyu chopped Mineta's neck with her tongue. He fell down on the sand, passing out with the same excited expression.

The rest of Class-1A began to flood in the beach. Even Bakugo didn't seem as aggressive in being there.

"Nice place, isn't it? I'm glad they let us have a week off after all the things we had to do.'' Tooru's clothes bubbled around the air.

"Indeed." Todoroki focused on the warm, golden sun. Sometimes he would remember when everything around him was blue and gelid, back when he hated any and everything warm. The corners of his mouth lifted a tad, almost unnoticeably.

He looked back, only to see more and more classmates beginning to appear as the ones in charge of bringing the necessary stuff for the previously planned BBQ started to prepare the area.

They managed to find a good place to rent in the beach. An open room with the basics they needed for the BBQ.

Izuku sat down in one of the two big benches of the open room, sprawling his arms across the long, prickly wooden table. He sighed, tired from overworking in this past few weeks.

His eyes kept gliding through his classmates, observing them with softness. The girls wore clothes over their swimsuits, waiting for everyone to arrive in order to swim, while most of the boys were shirtless, only wearing their trunks.

The only exceptions for the boys were Izuku, Todoroki, and the no-shits-given Bakugo.

"When will the big three arrive? Also, have you seen Yaomomo? They are the only ones missing... '' Izuku overheard Mina's question.

"I don't know about the big three, but Yaomomo sent me a text earlier saying that she would arrive a bit later.'' Uraraka answered.

"I see... Maybe she's prepping up her swimsuit for someone?

"Ooh~! " Uraraka cooed. "But who do you think is her target?"

"Who knows~? Maybe she isn't after all. We'll only know when she arrives." Mina grinned. "I'm also *really* curious for Nejire. She's popular for a reason."

"Definitely! I'll ask her some beauty tips later as well." Uraraka skipped happily.

Both girls went to talk to Tsuyu as Izuku shifted his sitting position on the wooden bench.

Nejire in a swimsuit, huh?...

Her bikini-clad image flashed his mind. Her hair beautifully flowing with the wind as her model figure was only highlighted by her bikini, tightly wrapping around her body...

"Eek!" Izuku shrieked silently, slamming his head against the table in a soft 'pam!'. He couldn't do something so dirty as thinking about her in a bikini; something so pervy as imagining each and every curve--

Izuku covered his jittery face. He couldn't let anyone see his warm and rosy cheeks. It would be too much for him!

No no no no no no no no no! I'm not a pervert, I swear! I--

Before he could continue his apologetic monologue, he heard the revving of a car.

Peeking through his hands, he saw a white convertible car. A girl sat in the passenger's seat as the driver finished parking.

"Yaoyorozu?"

After leaving the car, she skipped her way to the beach. A bubbly smile plastered across her face.

His rosy cheeks turned into flames as she went closer to their classmates. Even if minimalistic, what she wore was enough to render the innocent boy speechless.

The faint outline of a black bikini against the almost see-through white hoodie that didn't try to hide her perky contour was nothing short of breathtaking.

"Sorry, I'm late!" She bowed politely, not realizing the destructive power of the small gap between the hoodie and the bikini. Thankfully, Mineta was passed out, face buried in sand.

"Don't sweat it!" Mina shrugged. "By the way, do you always dress up like this to the beach?"

"Erm..." She fiddled with her fingers. "Not really. Just wanted to try something... different."

Mina immediately picked it up, but decided not to tease her for the time being.

"Mi-ri-o! I told you we shouldn't go through that 'shortcut'!" An annoyed voice said. "Look! We're late!"

"Sorry Nejire!" He clasped his hands together.

"..." Tamaki just looked at them, annoyed at the unnecessarily loud voices they were making.

The three finally reached the beach.

"Sorry, we're late... You know these two." Tamaki apologized while casting his eyes to the ground.

"Sorry!" Nejire and Mirio spoke at the same time.

"It's fine." Tooru's clothes skipped around the air a bit. "You're not that late."

"Mhm!" Mina nodded.

Izuku approached his classmates after calming down, but it did nothing to prevent a small patch of rosiness to linger.

"H-hey guys!" He scratched his cheeks, trying to cover up his warm face.

"Yo, Midoriya!" Mirio put Izuku's head in a lock, playfully ruffling the unruly green hair of his underclassman.

Tamaki glanced at the scene with a small smile and nodded while Nejire was caught up by the girls to give them tips. Yaoyorozu watched with a serene smile.

Mirio eventually activated his quirk, letting Izuku go through him and smiling brightly at the prospect of having fun with his temporary classmates.

Almost tripping down to the sand, Izuku rubbed his head with teary eyes. "That hurt, Mirio~!"

"Sorry, not sorry!" The blonde went through the ground, disappearing from the playfully annoyed Midoriya.

"Geez..." Midoriya was about to search for Mirio when suddenly, a small thud splattered the sand all around.

"Pitiful, pitiful, oh how pitiful it is!" Mineta came back from his well-deserved slumber while kicking the sand. "Why are you not in your certainly eroti--" A certain tongue slapped him across the face. "I mean, why are you hiding behind that huge white shirt? It's not even see-through!" He pointed at Nejire's clothes while rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Don't mind him Nejire, he'll suffer a lot today if he keeps it up." Mina patted Tsuyu's back.

"Kero~!" The frog girl nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry." She took a lightning-quick peek at Izuku. "It's just not the right time yet..."

However, that fraction of a moment was caught by the camera that was Mina's sight. A small flicker turned into an ember inside her eyes. "Ne-ji-re~~?" She approached the bluenette with a widening grin. "I sense something really, really interesting~!"

"Don't Mina, now's not the time for this." Uraraka activated her quirk and pulled Mina as she began to desperately flail her arms around the air, to no avail.

"I know~! But--"

Uraraka's unusually stern face shut Mina up.

"Anyways, now that everyone is here, why won't we let the fun begin?"

\--BREAK--

"... Don't you wanna go in, Midoriya?" Todoroki shot a sideways glance at Izuku.

"Ah, I'm just resting a bit." He answered while shifting his seating position. "Still kinda tired from the assignment."

The two boys sat each in their own towels, feeling the brittle of the sand kind of peek through the fabric as the parasol protected them from the eager sun, waving slightly along the ocean breeze.

They watched as their classmates played in the water, some playing toss, others swimming, and Bakugo diving directly into the waves.

The girls sat further from Izuku and Todoroki, talking with each other about who-knows-what.

"Yawn~!" Izuku laid down on his towel. "I'm taking a nap. Kinda sleepy..."

"Mhm." Todoroki kept his glance at the repetitively crashing waves, but he paid no attention to the scenery.

A small, yet unnoticeable warmth spread across his cheeks.

Ever since Yaoyorozu arrived at the beach, he couldn't take her image off his own mind. The minimalistic, yet extremely cute way she dressed for the beach took him off-guard with things he's never felt before.

'What is wrong with me...'

Completely unused to that feeling, the inexperienced boy had never seen her in a swimsuit. He got an oddly pleasant uncomfortableness whenever she was around him.

And since he had never paid any attention to those things in his life, only realizing that the weird thing he felt when near Yaoyorozu was 'love' when he got into U.A., he didn't know how to handle the situation.

He glanced at the sleeping Izuku, conflicted with the things that happened recently.

He felt gratitude for Izuku, the final driving factor for his gears to continue spinning, giving the final push Todoroki needed in order to change.

But he also felt something he couldn't name; a weird, sickening thing that twisted his stomach inside and out whenever Yaoyorozu would approach him.

He's heard that word before, but it sat on the tip of his tongue, almost leaving his mouth.

'What was it again...?'

Something felt whenever the one you like is near someone else...

Something felt whenever that someone is the target of affection of the one you like...

Something felt whenever you're not the target of affection...

Something green, sticky, venomous, sickening, and twisting--a self-injecting poison.

Todoroki's eyes widened as the word finally left his mouth. "Jealousy..."

For one last time, Todoroki shifted his bitter sights to Izuku before standing up and walking to somewhere--anywhere he could in order to think properly.

\--BREAK--

Izuku's eyes slowly began to open as the sun bathed the beach, although he felt too groggy to wake up.

With his body positioned comfortably on his towel, and with the softest pillow he's ever slept on, he didn't want to wake up, closing his dazed eyes.

A tender feeling caressed his cheeks, trailing along his plain facial features. It felt comforting and secure.

"Mmm... Just five more minutes..." He turned around and buried his face on the pillow. "Sho soft~... " His sleepy voice muffled against it.

The pillow twitched slightly with his talking, and Izuku noticed it getting warmer by the second.

"Shh~…" He felt his hair being caressed by something soft and warm.

"Mm?" Izuku lifted his head, forcing his eyes to focus in the world around him. "Ne... jire?" he turned around.

"Wake up, sleepy head~..." The bluenette giggled, her cheeks slightly rosy.

"Good... morning... " It took a solid moment before Izuku realized the situation he was in. "Ne-Nejire?!" He jumped up wide-eyed. "Wha-what are you doing?"

She stood up with a skip, walking around him. "Just helping a tired soul~." She smiled playfully, unable to keep her smile for herself. "Was the lap pillow any good?"

Izuku desperately covered his face with his hands, trying to conceal his own embarrassment. "Y-yeah... " He whispered, unable to muster a clearer voice.

Nejire wasn't afraid of being forth with her own advances, not really caring that they were in public, and unaware that Mineta and Co. kept giving Izuku knifes for stares.

"Nejire! What are you doing with him?!" Yaoyorozu got in between Izuku and the bluenette, who was way too close and personal with him.

"I was just making sure he wouldn't wake up with a sore neck. Just caring for a classmate, right?" Nejire said with no hesitation, just as if planned.

"Who are you trying to fool?"

Izuku tried to understand the situation albeit wanting to throw himself out of there with pure embarrassment.

He wasn't stupid, though he immediately discarded the 'they like me, that's why they're doing this' answer since he could not fathom two girls fighting for him.

That didn't happen in real life, so what would make it happen to him, of all people?

"Uh, w-what are you-- Eek!" Izuku wanted to turn around from what he saw, but all he could do was to yelp in embarrassment.

With a grin, Nejire grabbed the hem of her opaque white shirt and slid it off slowly. "I feel like swimming all of a sudden..."

As the shirt dragged across her skin with tenderness, her pristine, umblemished skin was met with the dainty breeze of summer. It was just like slowly peeling a fruit only to be met with a succulent, sweet interior.

Her celestial-blue strands crashed down on her body, almost blending in with the strokes of blue that smeared across each part of her pearl-white bikini.

After throwing the shirt onto the towel, she turned around in a swirl and stopped right in front of Izuku, gazing at his halcyon green eyes with a tinge of enamor. She was the ballerina, and he was the sole crowd.

"Hehe~!" Nejire enjoyed the sight of Izuku's face stained in sizzling red.

In one final dare, and in a sweep motion so quick the boy couldn't do anything, she grabbed Izuku's arm and tightly wrapped her body around it, pressing her two happy mounds onto the boiling broccoli.

"Eeek!" He couldn't even form proper sentences anymore.

'How's that, Mo-mo~?', Nejire already felt like she won.

The raven was about to burst, fuming like a locomotive. But if it meant. not letting Nejire getting the upper-hand, she would endure public embarrassment. She gulped down any unnecessary thoughts and stepped forward.

Like a crow snatching its prey, Yaoyorozu grabbed Izuku's other arm and pressed herself against it, confident that she wouldn't lose against Nejire.

Izuku finally woke up from his daze only to find himself in the middle of a... Tug-of-war game? That was the closest thing to an answer he could get. The boy furiously denied that they liked him, even if the thought only rammed his head again and again.

Trying his hardest not to focus on the four warm, soft, and extremely comfortable mounds that cushioned his arms, Izuku looked around, only to see the extremely jealous stare of the boys that witnessed the scene.

Overwhelming his own desires, Izuku did the only thing he could in order to stop this... fight? Dispute? (He didn't know, but nor did it matter): He tried to yank himself out of there, but both of their grips felt like they were trying to snatch a prey. Strong and unmovable.

He wouldn't activate his quirk since it would hurt them and himself. Honestly, at that point, hurting himself became routine, so he didn't mind it that much. That and using quirks outside of school was prohibited.

"Gweh--!!" He screamed painfully.

Out of the increasing crowd of people, a random jealous man sent an impending gust of wind, throwing Izuku high up in the air.

He spun around uncontrollably, and even though he tried to balance himself, it didn't work. His ragdoll body hit the water full force as his consciousness was almost swept along with the waves.

He desperately swum back up, coughing up the water he had swallowed. He could still stand up, since the level of water he was in could reach his neck.

After calming down, he swam back to the shores, reaching the worried duo of girls. They hadn't realized the ever-growing crowd while arguing.

"Sorry..." They both said bitterly.

"Don't... Worry..." Izuku caught his breath, but he felt as if he carried heavy weight on his body. "Just a second, my clothes feel... Heavy... "

He grabbed his shirt and tried to pry it off quickly, but since it was extremely damp from the unwelcome swim, it only ended up dawdling across his skin.

When he took it off, a huge sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he erratically breathed.

However, Izuku hadn't noticed the sharp gazes turning into dazed ones. All he cared about was breathing until he felt calm.

The boy's well-built body was a given for a super-hero indeed, only being neglected by those that don't need it, or are not focused in combat.

But that didn't mean women didn't appreciated that. In fact, Nejire and Yaoyorozu just stared at the frail-strong boy with attention. Would he be a wolf in sheep's clothing, or a sheep in wolf's clothing?

Izuku needed another moment before standing up completely, leaving his muscles out in the open for everyone to see.

He had grown used to being stared at his male classmates when changing, since being embarrassed wouldn't do him any favor, but being stared at by more than two girls was something uncanny to him.

He felt exposed, naked to everyone. It was just like thee time he had first presented a work to class. He felt as if those stares were daggers being pointed at him, not really thinking about the intent.

"Well-I'm-not-feeling-so-good-bye!" Izuku chanted his magic disppeearing spell and sprinted out of there.

Nejire and Yaoyorozu kept staring at where he was, dazed. It wasn't the first time Nejire saw him topless, but it had the same effect nonetheless. Double damage for Yaoyorozu, who had never seen him shirtless before.

After that, Izuku reappeared for the BBQ and ate while avoiding eye-contact with the two girls. A warm blush plastered across his face as the rest of the day passed.

It was definitely a day he'd remember for a long, long time.

\--BREAK--

Thank you for reading (and waiting 4 months... Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!)

Well, for those of you that don't know, my Notebook's motherboard was damaged, and I had to find a place to fix it. It's still fixing, but will soon arrive.

It was uncomfortable, but I managed to write on my phone...

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you all later,

Stay cold!


End file.
